Karaoke Night
by StarrPrincessCupcake21
Summary: When Poppy finds this place for karaoke and all of the Daybreakers and then some are dragged along to go, what happens and what songs does everybody sing? Please feel free to request songs, I need more help to broaden my musical taste.
1. Chapter 1

**Karaoke Night**

_Chapter One_

Poppy looked around frantically. She had to find it, she just had too. She couldn't find any of the Daybreakers. They were nowhere to be seen. She could tell where her soulmate, James, was through the cord but besides him, everyone else was missing.

I need to tell them, she thought, they are going to love it.

Poppy had news, very important news to tell them all, now all she had to do was tell them. But she couldn't do that since she couldn't find them. So Poppy, being as amazing as she was, figured out a way to gather them. The button.

It was something Thierry had installed as a way to let everyone know there was an emergency, what it did was let out a siren at a frequency that most people, of the Night World or not, couldn't hear it. But Thierry had trained the Daybreakers to hear it, regardless of what they were. Everyone knew where it was, except for Poppy.

After Poppy used it last time to gather everyone up Thierry had put it in a new location, and nobody was allowed to tell her where it was located. Unless of course, they wanted to do everyone's chores for three weeks; and there were a lot. Anyways, being the devious Pixie she was, had managed to get it out of James. Poor him. Oh well, she will ask him, even beg Thierry not to punish him. Like, she had tricked him, so it wasn't entirely his fault.

Poppy smiled as she remembered how she managed to trick him. A heated make out session in their room, where he oh so conveniently let his barriers come down and they were sucked into each other's mind, and Poppy knew where the button was located. He also found out her plan but decided to stay in their room for hopes of a lesser punishment.

Aha! There it is. Poppy did a happy dance in her head and jumped over the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Now, all that separated her from having all of the Daybreakers in the same room as her and telling them the amazing news she had was the cover of the button. The button itself was almost undetectable, even with her vampire vision. But the clear cover made it stand out. It was on the TV, on the top left corner.

Poppy smiled down at it evilly, but excited at the same time. She squealed and then slapped her hand over her mouth. Okay, time to open it and press it. She did.

Within half a minute everyone was in the room, except for James. The other eight couples were ready for an attack. The guys in front of the girls, Night People were prepared by using what they were; vampires vamped out, witches had their witch fire balls, shapeshifters were in their animal form. The humans had Tasers and a knife that was guaranteed to hurt any kind of Night Person. The Wild Powers were ready with Blue Fire tense and build up in them.

When they saw Poppy next to the button, everyone groaned, and turned around ready to leave and go back to what they were doing earlier. Poppy screamed and ran to the door, blocking everyone's exit.

"Jamie! They're trying to leave without hearing me out! Come help me!"

"Poppet," James groaned, coming down the stairs. "Everyone just sit down and listen to her, once she says what she says, you can go back to your previous activities."

Reluctantly, everyone sat down somewhere in the living room and waited for Poppy to start talking. Just when she opened her mouth, someone knocked on the door. Nilsson appeared in the entrance, "Lord, several people are waiting at the door. Sir Ash's sisters and the little one's soulmate and cat; Miss Poppy's brother; Miss Maggie's brother; the third Wild Power; Miss Thea's cousin and several of Sir Morgead's and Miss Jez's friends." While Nilsson was talking, someone was banging on the door with a heavy fist.

"I let them in already, Val was about to knock down the door," Lupe said, entering the room and sitting next to Hannah. Said people entered and sat close to the people they knew.

Poppy opened her mouth ready to start talking when Ash cut it, "Well, Poppy? Don't you have something you would like to tell us all?" Ash, Quinn and Morgead started laughing. Poppy was about to start, "I mean, you don't have to tell us. I'm sure most of us would like to be doing other things. I know I would," he interrupted, looking at Mare. Poppy was about to start talking, "And another thing- Ow!"

"Ash, stop." Mare said. Ash rubbed his shin, where Mare had kicked him with the back of her foot.

"When, now that Mare took care of Ash, guess what you guys. Okay, you know what? you're not going to guess right. So, anyways. There's this-"

"A dolphin suffered a heart attack! That's what happened. I knew it. So, let's go Jez," Morgead said, grabbing Jez's hand and pulling her up with him.

"NO!" Poppy yelled, on the verge of tears. Morgead, a sucker for waterworks, turned around and sat back down, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Poppy.

"This new restaurant opened up on Hillcrest and it's like this Karaoke themed restaurant, and the food looked good when I went in there, and well. I want to go."

"So let me get this straight," Thierry began, "You pressed the emergency button, how you found it I have no idea, just to get us all here so you can tell us all that you want to go do karaoke?"

Poppy gulped, "Um. Yes?"

Hannah giggled. "Thierry? I went with Poppy that day and the place actually looked pretty cool, I want to go too," she said and winked toward Poppy who smiled back.

"Well then. I suppose it would be fun, don't the rest of you think so? We could have some non-violence competition in this house for once."

"_She said she met me on the tour _

_She keeps knocking on my door." _

Mare started singing as she started listening to music on her phone.

Poppy joined her, knowing this song,

"_She won't leave me, leave me alone. _

_This girl she wouldn't stop _

_Almost had to call the cops, _

_She was scheming _

_Ooh she was wrong."_

Maggie and Hannah joined also_, _

"_Cause she wanted all my attention _

_So she was dragging my name through the dirt _

_No she was dying for my affection _

_But she got mad cause I didn't give it to her."_

Iliana, Thea, Gillian, and Thistle started singing along as well,

"_I'm talking to you. Maria! _

_Why you wanna do me like that? _

_That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl. Maria!_

_Why you wanna play me like that? _

_She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl. _

_Cause she's talking in and she need to quit it _

_But never this all I know she's not mine _

_That ain't my baby that ain't my girl _

_Cause she wilding out what she talking 'bout?_

_Let me tell you now _

_This girl she's not mine_

_She ain't my baby she ain't my girl."_

"Please don't continue," David said.

"Now they are going to continue," Eric said.

"Nah, we'll save it for karaoke," Mare said, smiling. "OMB! You guys know that song?"

"Uh, yeah, I bought the new album Believe the day it came out," Thistle said.

"Yeah, Thistle, you bought it," Morgead and Jez said.

"I did! If you want, I can show you the receipt!"

"So you guys? Are we going?" Lupe asked.

"Yup," Thierry said, "We leave in two hours giving everyone time to eat/feed and get ready since it's already five."

Everyone left the room.

Poppy squealed, "See Jamie, and you didn't even get in trouble."

"Let's go feed you singing Pixie," James said, "I'm in the mood for something challenging."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Karaoke Night**

_Chapter Two_

Keller POV

Keller and Galen were in the living room, waiting for the others to finish getting ready. Hannah had told them all that they had a competition and it was kind of fixed on looks so she told everyone to dress hot, as she had put it.

That meant that Keller, not wanting to do all that much, but on some tight, black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a mini leather jacket over it and my ankle leather boots. Galen, not one for black clothes, wore some dark blue jeans that were kind of tight, a fitted red t-shirt that showed off the shape of his muscles and a no sleeve blue hoodie with some red Supra high-tops.

The faint sound of a pair of vampires coming toward the stair case made her look up and see what they were wearing.

Poppy came down stairs, spinning and somehow managing to not fall during the process. Keller was glad, even though watching a vampire fall down the stairs would have been hilarious. She was wearing a black and pink tutu skirt with fishnet stockings under it, some black flats with a pink bow on them and a pink tank top with a long sleeved black t-shirt under it. James wore black jeans and a black Escape The Fate t-shirt one of the newer ones. She could tell cause Craig was on it, not Ronnie, and he also wore black converse and his hoodie, I don't know why, I mean it's not like lamia get cold. Phil wore tight black jeans and a white t-shirt and a leather jacket that had a hoodie and black Toms, which she thought ruined the whole look.

Delos came down the stairs next wearing black jeans, a black Aeropostale t-shirt and black Vans. Maggie was behind him, wearing an orange loose tank top that swayed around her hips and black mini shorts with some black flats, her hair straightened and with a cute orange bow to hold back her bangs. Miles was wearing an all blue color, with light blue jeans that were kind of tight and a fitting blue t-shirt from Abercrombie and blue Vans.

Thea was wearing black jeans and a purple halter top that made her blonde hair and tan stand out more. Eric, coming down the stairs was wearing some dark blue jeans and a purple t-shirt, obviously trying to match Thea. When Blaise came down the stairs, you could tell she took Hannah's words seriously. She had on a piece of black fabric that she meant to call a mini skirt and a white strapless shirt that showed every curve she had and skin, lots of it with white Paris Hilton heels with her grey eyes surrounded with eyeliner and mascara and her black hair flowing behind her.

Hannah came down, wearing a mini skirt slightly longer than Blaise's and a light grey V-neck shirt that showed slight cleavage. Thierry came down the stairs after Hannah with a frown on his face, he was obviously not happy with Hannah's clothes. He himself wore black jeans and a grey t-shirt and a pair of black Supra high-tops that I was surprised he owned. Lupe wore a black tight dress; it was short, barely reaching mid-thigh and looked like she had to peel it off her with black heels that made her look way taller and older. Which she personally thought was a good thing, Lupe was only like fifteen years old, the makeup she wore also helped that problem. The clothes alone made her look seventeen and with the makeup, she looked like an adult of almost nineteen.

Gillian was screaming when she came down the stairs. Her strapless black shirt made her purple eyes look darker, the short shorts she was wearing made her legs look longer and the heeled ankle boots she was wearing made her look taller. The makeup she wore also made her look older. David was running after her, wearing black jeans he was going to have to peel off later, a black t-shirt and a hoodie that he was trying to get Gillian to wear. Guess he wasn't a fan of her clothes either. Apparently Gillian did not want to ruin the look she was going for by wearing David's hoodie.

Quinn came down the stairs; apparently he didn't listen to Hannah because he was wearing his usual black t-shirt and black jeans with black Nikes. Not that Keller really expected him to do anything different; a lot of girls liked Quinn or were attracted to him for that reason. He dressed like he didn't care, same outfit for every event but he always managed to look dangerous. Rashel was dressed somewhat like she was, at least the color and same basic principle was the same, apparently Rashel was going for getting Quinn jealous and hopefully taking down a few bad guys while looking good and trying something new, for her. A black tank top, mini leather jacket and skin tight black skinny jeans that would make any guy that didn't have a soulmate give her a second glance and stare at her while drooling was what she wore to do that. The only difference was that she wore knee high leather boots that obviously had to have a stake in one of them and a knife in the other and also her hair was curled.

Thistle came down the stairs next, looking angelic in her white shorts, light pink tank top, and white flats, no need for a jacket since she was lamia. She still wanted to trick some kids' parents so she could feed later, Keller only hoped she wouldn't get blood on her outfit; it was hell to try and get it out of clothes. Raven looked like Thistle's opposite. Her black shorts, blood red shirt, and high heels proved that, as did the red lipstick, that she had obviously borrowed from Jez. Val came down the stairs after Raven and looked tame in blue jeans, an old Escape The Fate shirt, with Ronnie of course, and black Vans. He kept looking at Raven as if he was seeing her for the first time, and she kept close to him, practically at his side; obviously there was something going on there. Keller felt like she knew what it was but she couldn't figure out the words to it.

Jade looked like she had matched Thistle for they were wearing the same thing, different brands of course but same basic idea. Mark looked like the innocent boy next door kind of guy in his loose light blue jeans and blue and red plaid shirt and black converse. Kestrel came down in tight dark blue skinny jeans, a red halter top and some high heels that looked exactly like the ones Blaise was wearing. Rowan looked like her nice, motherly self. Fitting but modest bleach jeans, a flattering light green shirt and a pair of white flats.

Jez came down looking like another Blaise but slightly more covered up. Morgead had obviously put his foot down on how much she could reveal, enough for him to love and others to try and see, he wasn't going to let them do that do, he'd kill them before they got that chance. She wore a black mini skirt that fit every curve, a black strapless shirt that hugged every inch of her and red Michael Kors heels and of course her signature red lipstick. Her fiery red hair hung behind her and the way she held her head told me and everyone else that she knew she looked good. Mare was behind her, which Keller found odd since everyone seemed to be coming down in their soulmate pairs. She was wearing tight black short shorts, a dark twilight blue lace tank top with a black one under and a pair of the same dark twilight blue high, high heels, not sure what brand but they looked good on her, making her calves look killer.

Morgead came rushing down the stairs to Jez and he was wearing all tight black stuff with his own high top pair of Supra shoes and a leather jacket, the only color he had on were his green eyes. But then again, that was the usual Morgead; he was another Quinn just slightly less alarming because he had some sort of color whereas Quinn was all black clothes with black hair, a pale face and grey eyes. Still, he looked ready to murder anyone that dared steal a glance at his Jez, but he wasn't trying to cover her up like David and Thierry were still trying to do, he knew what Jez would do if he tried to do something stupid, in her opinion, like that.

Ash followed him and went to Mare wearing pretty much the same thing as Quinn and Morgead, meaning all tight black t-shirt, jeans and jacket but he seemed to have designer everything with all black Supra high top shoes. When everyone was down and ready, Thierry led everyone to the limo and then Nilsson began driving to the Karaoke place.

Everyone was talking when she realized something. They had just turned the corner from the house when she yelled out, "Wait!"

"What happened Keller?" Quinn asked.

"We forgot something," She said as her phone started ringing.

_Can we fall, one more time? Stop the tape and rewind? Oh. And if you walk away I know I'll fade, cause there is nobody else. It's gotta be you. Only you. It's got to be you. Oh, only you. Hey._

"Oh God. Alright which one of you freaking Directioners changed my ringtone? Again."

"Iliana did it!" Mare yelled out.

"Hey, where is Iliana?" Maggie asked.

"Answer you're phone!" Jade yelled at her.

Keller, for once, did what she was told. It was Iliana. "Hey, yeah. I know. Look, I'm sorry. Dammit, if you want us to turn around to go get you then shut up, stop whining and complaining and grow a pair and be a man. Oh wait. You can't. Well then, you know what? Whatever, we're already turning the car around. I don't know maybe because you're never actually at the mansion, you're always with other witches, and yes I know. Still. I don't care. Get in the car." Keller said, yelling the last bit out the window when she hung up her phone. Iliana was wearing an outfit that was pure Iliana. Soft pink tank top that covered her up and light blue mini skirt that wasn't all that mini, it reached her knees and a pair of light pink flats.

"I seriously cannot believe that you guys left me!" she yelled, as soon as she sat down next to me.

"Um, sorry?" Thea said.

"Did you change my ringtone to a One Direction song?" Keller asked her.

"Um, no?"

"Whatever. I actually liked it so it's staying. What?" She asked when everyone looked at me.

"Nothing," Mare said,

"_Now she's in the magazines _

_On TV making a scene _

_Oh she's crazy, crazy in love _

_And she's all over the news _

_Saying everything but the truth _

_Oh she's faking, faking it all_

_Cause she wanted all my attention _

_So she was dragging my name through the dirt _

_No she was dying for my affection _

_But she got mad 'cause I didn't give it to her. _

_I'm talking to you. Maria! _

_Why you wanna do me like that? _

_That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl. Maria! _

_Why you wanna play me like that? _

_She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl._

_Cause she's talking in and she need to quit it _

_But never this all I know she's not mine _

_That ain't my baby that ain't my girl_

_Cause she wilding out _

_What she talking 'bout _

_Let me tell you now _

_This girl she's not mine _

_She ain't my baby she ain't my girl." _

The same girls that were singing with Mare last time started singing again.

"Girls? Can you save that amazing singing for when we actually get to that place?" Galen asked them.

Poppy answered, "The place is called Karaoke Poky, I don't know why. And, sure, we can wait for later. Oh, by the way, the place has every kind of music available so yeah. And also, they do single singing first and then the do group or doubles, then through all the singles and groups that went up, they choose the winner and they get some sort of prize, usually like a gift card with generous money amounts to any place you want."

"Miss Poppy, hate to interrupt you, but we are here," Nilsson said, polite as always.

"Woohoo!" Ash and Morgead said, getting out.

"Who knew they would be so happy to be here," Rashel and Kestrel said.

"Oh we're not exactly thrilled to be here but we are happy to get out of the limo," Ash said, smiling as everyone got out of the limo, which was driving away.

"Alright, everyone, let's get in order some food for those that want it, sing and then when we are done we leave. No one use compulsion on anyone; play or rather sing fair and no breaking anything or killing anyone. The last goes to you overprotective soulmates," Thierry said looking at Ash, Morgead, Jez, Quinn, Rashel, David, James, Delos and herself.

Nobody said anything as they walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Karaoke Night**

_Chapter Three_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

BTW: There is a semi-important Author's Note at the end, please take your time to read it. Thank you.

* * *

Poppy's POV

When they all walked through the door several song lyrics ran through Poppy's mind.

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or. _(What Makes You Beautiful, One Direction)

_When I walk through the door, this is what I see. Everyone stops and is staring at me. _(Sexy and I Know It, LMFAO)

Those passed through her mind because when they walked in, everyone turned to look at them, the red head boy at the mike even stopped singing.

She giggled nervously and looked around, everyone in here was human and dressed sort of like they were, proving that the competition was totally fixed by looks.

Poppy saw Blaise flip her hair through the corner of her eye, causing some guys to literally swoon and some girls to narrow their eyes at her.

Everyone apparently got over their initial shock at seeing such a large group of hot, young looking people (even though some of them, cough Quinn and Thierry cough, weren't young at all) because they turned back to the red headed boy who had started singing Glad You Came by The Wanted where he left off, some people still stole a few looks at them though.

She realized then that there wasn't a table big enough, apparently some of the guys had realized the same thing because a few of them groaned.

"We're going to have to push a few tables together," Eric said, sounding annoyed.

"Look, there are four big tables, let's put them together, we are a group of like almost thirty I think," Thierry said, sounding like our dad.

The Daybreakers did, well the guys did; most of the girls just watched them, while Poppy wrote everyone's names down on the sign up paper, crossing off a few names that were before them, writing the names down in a random order. Some people were not going to be happy, she thought, but oh well, they will get over it. Poppy hope, she seriously, seriously did.

The DJ started talking, "Okay people, I have the rest of this list filled up for the night, for the single songs anyways and then after that the group songs will be filled out. Next, I see there has been a bit of a changeup to the list, but whatever, it doesn't matter. Our next singer will be, um, I can't read this, whoever wrote this can you come up here? Please."

While Poppy ran up to the stage she heard him say, "For you newcomers, just remember, you have to have a reason for singing the song you sing. Some songs are self-explanatory through the emotions in your voice and some of the people you look at during certain lines. But, if it is not obvious enough, I will ask you to explain, no names need to be mentioned, if you don't want to say them, but the main idea please. Or if it is obvious, but you still want to say something, or clarify a few things you can."

"Seriously," she said, once he had finished talking, Poppy had gotten there while he said self-explanatory. "How can you not read this? My handwriting is completely legible. Gosh, it says…"

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so sorry this is extremely late. I meant to post this by Friday but then I wasn't even at my house; Saturday, I spent the day helping my grandma; Sunday was spent at my church fundraiser; Monday I was at the doctor (stupid antibiotics) and then this morning I woke up so late (Normally I wake up at 5:40 but today I woke up at 6:50 so...) and well yeah. Anyways, thanks for all the favorites and follows but please give me reviews, it doesn't take all that long. If you want a certain character to sing a certain song just let me know please! Also, I will not be able to update for a while (probably a week or two) because I have my PSATs coming up, either next Wednesday or Thursday, and I don't even know what they are covering so, I have to study. However, I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible, I do have a few chapters already typed and ready to be posted. Please REVIEW!

To my reviewers, thank you. Your opinions do matter and I take your constructive criticism and try to improve for that. So yeah.

Anyone have any problems with some of the Daybreaker guys singing One Direction or Justin Bieber songs? Let Me Know Please!

Thank You!

- EAT LOTS OF FOOD! (Niall will love you if you do, LOL.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

A/N: **Bold is for mind talking**

_Italics is the song lyrics_**  
**

Regular is anything else I guess.

* * *

Poppy POV

Okay, calm down. You got this. You know what you're doing. You're a vampire, girl, act like one. All of the thoughts ran through Poppy's mind as you walked up to the stage platform thing, _very slowly._

"Um… Poppy?" The DJ asked, seeing that she was taking such a long time to get up there and sing.

You wanted to come and now you have to be part of it and sing.

Poppy turned around, and saw James looking at her. He smiled encouragingly and that was all it took. Poppy ran up to the stage, took the DJ dude's computer, typed in the song she wanted to sing and ran up to the stage.

"Okay, apparently Poppy got some inspiration. We all saw that handsome young man back there with brown hair and grey eyes smile at her. So both of them are taken, sorry for the ladies and men that noticed them and wanted either of them; they're just not available. Poppy, you're not going to have to explain the song; I can already see the love here. So alright, here's Poppy with Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me_."

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Or see your sweet, crooked smile, Poppy thought.

_I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

Actually, everything changed on a Monday, the first actual day of summer since the weekends didn't count.

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

The music hardly anyone likes, but that's okay because we liked it and now, I have broadened my musical preferences.

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Well, most of the Daybreakers do, we couldn't exactly come to them without the whole story. Poppy smiled, she remembered her first day at the mansion when she met all of Circle Daybreak and got the surprise of a lifetime.

_But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts_

They had long legs, salon fingernails and Italian pumps, while I had pancreatic cancer.

**Well we fixed that didn't we?** A voice asked her, but it wasn't her own.

She looked up to see James with a grin on his face.

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_What you've been looking for has been here the whole time_

**Well, I woke up didn't it?**

**Yes, Jamie, yes you did. Poppy told James, smiling**

**And I don't regret a thing.**

**I sure hope you don't.**

**I still can't believe we didn't realize sooner, like you know what I mean right?**

**Yeah, like why it took until you drank my blood for us and then with people like Mare and Ash it was instantaneous.**

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

**I was there all along, I mean I did beat some people up for you, when we were five.**

**Haha, yeah, I remember that.**

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

**Nope, _this_ is how it ought to be. You and I both as a vampire.**

**Yes, Poppy, it is, now keep singing.**

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to my self_

_Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

**If only people would see it more often.**

**I heard that, Poppet.**

**That's the point, Jaime, you were supposed to.**

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

**Oh, by the way, Phil told me.**

**Told you what?**

**That it was all about the blood.**

**Oh.**

**Yeah, don't worry. You shouldn't feel ashamed, at least you were better about it then Ash.**

**Yeah, that's definitely true.**

**Hey! I heard that!**

**Ash! Get out of my mind.**

**Yes, ma'am, bye Poppy. James.  
**

**LEAVE!  
**

**Okay, I'm going, I'm go-  
**

_Cause she wears high heels I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_What you've been looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

**Now you understand me on a whole other level.**

**Yup, I do, by the way, have I told you that I'm kind of still hungry? That deer didn't really fill me up.**

**We'll see what we can do.**

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**I kind of always knew… Remember, I have to keep checking on you to make sure you didn't know anything you weren't supposed to. I kind of always heard you plan it. **

**Mind rapist.**

**No, that's Edward, from the whole Twilight Saga book series you're obsessed with.**

**Hey, shut up, I mean, you've read it! Don't you think it would be kind of cool if we could sparkle? And also if Leah had ended up with Jacob instead of him imprinting on the baby.**

**Hey, if you hate on Renessme, you hate on Jez.**

**How wou-**

**Why did I hear my name?**

**You too, Jez? What is it with everyone entering my mind? First James, then Ash and now you? Gosh… it's getting awful crowded up here…**

_Oh I remember you_

_Driving to my house in the night_

_I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_How you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Poppy took a short bow and giggled as the song ended. She looked up and saw that everyone was clapping and cheering for her and smiled. When she looked at James, her smile widened, he was motioning her forward with his left index finger.

For once, Poppy listened.

When she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, "I love you, Poppy."

"I love you too, Jamie."

"Okay, ignore the relationships in the back, the next person is…"

* * *

A/N: Please review to tell me who the next person up to sing is and what you would like for that person to sing!

Also, I in no way own You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift, all ownership belongs to Taylor Swift and the label she is signed to (I don't know which one it is).

~~Eat Gravy with a Fork (Harry & Liam will love you loads if you do!)

-StarrPrincessCupcake21(: 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold is for mind talk **(even though I don't think there is much here); _Italics is the song lyrics_; and regular is for anything else.

* * *

Kestrel POV

Wow, some people really can sing. Kestrel wondered when she would go up; Poppy had put everyone in some random order and nobody knew when it would be their turn to sing until the DJ called out their name, after Poppy read out what she had written, nobody could understand Pixie's handwriting, well apart from James. Kestrel couldn't wait, she have the perfect song planned out.

"Hey, baby, you have a boyfriend? Can I buy you a drink?" A guy behind her asked for the third time that night. "Maybe, sweetheart, we can go somewhere a little more private and talk and we could exchange phone numbers and other stuff. Think about it, babe, you can't resist this," he said, using one hand to point at his body and placing the other around her waist.

Already irritated, Kestrel turned around to face him, using her left hand to slightly twist the guy's wrist, giving him a hint to let go. And he did, for a while. Quickly getting over the pain in his wrist, he threw it around her shoulders, using his fingers to play with her old gold colored hair. When she looked at him she saw a guy about her age maybe a year or two older, with thin, brown hair, bright brown eyes, and clothes that looked like he took forever to pick out. He wore a thick, gold chain around his neck and his hair looked like it had taken over an hour to do, perfectly messy hair that looked too styled to be casually thrown around.

Kestrel rolled her eyes and turned back around. Human, she scoffed, so not my type. Just then she heard her name. She stood up, heard the thump of Pushover's hand hitting her chair and smiled, ready to embarrass him.

The DJ said, "Yeah, I think it says Kestrel, is that how you pronounce it?"

Walking toward him she said, "Yup, that's how you say it," popping the p, "Now can I just choose my song?"

"Yes, here you go type the song name."

Kestrel does as he instructed, going along with her plan as she walked right in front of the mike, grabbed it out of the stand and held it in one of her hands. With her other empty hand, she shook out her hair and toss it back, out of her face.

"This one's for you, Mr. Pushover," she said, looking at the human guy, smirking and narrowing her eyes.

Everyone in the restaurant turned around to look at him, he smiled; clearly thinking it would lead to something between them. Kestrel rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Here's Kestrel with _Take A Hint _by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies.

_La, la la la la la la, la la la la_

_La, la la la la la la, la la la la_

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see em coming, _

_From the left and from the right_

_I don't wanna be a priss, _

_I'm just tryna be polite_

Kestrel scoffed at this, she was as polite as she was gentle, which she hardly ever was.

_But it always seems to bit me in the-_

She started swaying her hips to it, knowing that the guy still hadn't gotten the idea, bringing him up to bring him down.

_Ask me for my number, _

_Yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook up, _

_But I think that we should not_

_You had me at hello, _

_Then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I punch you in the lip_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey! Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_I guess you still don't get it,_

_So let's take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is _

_And I told you it was stop_

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I punch you in the lip_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey! Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

She walked off the stage, taking the wireless mike with her to stand right in front of Mr. Pushy.

_What about no don't you get?_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_It's about time that you're leaving_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and you'll be gone._

_One_

_Get your hands off my _

_Two _

'_Fore I punch you in the _

_Three _

_Stop your staring at my_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

Kestrel skip ran back to the stage, happy that her planned worked; the guy was now red as a tomato and had started sweating at his hairline.

_I am not your missing link _

_Let me tell you what I think _

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Whoa_

_Get your hands off my hips_

'_Fore I punch you in the lip_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey! Take a hint, take a hint_

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

She finished with a smirk, "Got the hint?" she asked Mr. Pushy, looking his straight in the eyes.

Everyone turned to look at him. He blushed a deep red, grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Kestrel said walking down the steps to sit between Blaise and Thistle.

"Brilliant," Blaise told her.

"Did you really expect anything less from me? I mean, he was annoying."

"Of course not," she responded.

Thistle joined their conversation, "I don't think you're going to have to worry about him anymore, but," she trailed off, looking towards a table to our left that was two other tables away that had three guys seated around it, including the red head that was singing when we came in.

Kestrel grinned at them; a nasty grin she knew would get the red head to come to their table.

"You won't regret this," Kestrel told him when he got there.

"I'm glad I came," he said.

"Wow, taking a song's words, let's go outside for a while," Kestrel suggested, dragging him out the room but before they walked through the door, she turned around to look at Circle Daybreak.

Most of the table was looking at her, the vampires with a knowing glint in their eyes, some disapproving, (Poppy, James, Thierry, Jade, Rowan) others approving and laughing (her dear brother, Jez, Morgead, Quinn, Thistle, Raven, Val, Nilsson, when did he get here?). The witches were mostly shocked (Thea, Iliana, Gillian) but Blaise was smiling. The humans looked worried but amused, well except for Hannah, she looked disgusted. Keller hid a smile, Galen raised an eyebrow and Lupe smirked.

"Ash is my brother, what do you expect?" Kestrel said as she heard the DJ say, "She was amazing and we don't need an explanation for that one but I do feel sorry for that guy that left, anyways the next person is…" as she walked out with the red head in tow.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me who goes net and what they sing.

I in no way own the song 'Take A Hint'. All rights and ownership belong to Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies, and also the Nickalodean show Victorious.

For those of you readers who are reviewing thank you. Also, don't think I'm ignoring your comments. It's just that I had a few chapters already made and I decided to post them while I work on the other ones. But, guess what? I cant write the new ones. The characters and what songs they would sing were all written down in a notebook, but sadly being in a rush on Friday after school to get a cookie from my friend (I eat a lot, so I run to food, I just think it's very important), I left that notebook in my locker. Ugh. But none-the-less, don't worry. I have another notebook where I write down my ideas. Currently, I'm working on another Night World fanfic (a one shot) and a Vampire Academy story. So yeah...

Get to reviewing my peoples.

Also, R.I.P. to Amanda Todd, if you don't know who she is go to YouTube and search her name, it's a video about nine minutes long and it's sad. I'm watching it right now...so yeah... I'm going to try and put the link on my profile for you guys.

~~Sing to the world and stand up for people and yourself. (You can eat ice cream later if you do.)

-StarrPrincessCupcake21 (: 3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold is for mind talk**; _Italics is the song lyrics_; and regular is for anything else.

* * *

James POV

James was sitting very comfortably in a chair with Poppy in his lap. He could hear the thought of other women in the restaurant and he found them amusing. A lot of them were jealous of the female Daybreakers, for their looks and the fact that they had a hot guy with them, well apart from Blaise, Iliana, Lupe, Kestrel, Rowan and Thistle. Raven wasn't included because she was next to Val, where he was almost positive something was going on. The thoughts of the other guys were pretty much the same as the girls, only slightly opposite. They hated that they didn't look as good as the Daybreaker guys and that they had gorgeous women with them. Except for Nilsson (when did he get here?), Phil and Miles.

Poppy snuggled closer into him and he tightened his arms around her. This was all for her. Yes, she might have tricked him to tell her where the button was, but he liked that sort of distraction.

"Okay, next is, I think this says James, I'm not entirely sure because Poppy has the worst handwriting I have ever seen, no offence, but yeah, James, you're up," the DJ said.

Poppy hopped off me and smiled, I stood up, gave her a quick hug and walked to the DJ, wondering when he had learned her name.

"Okay, what song do you want to sing?"

"Just give me the laptop so I can type it," he said, wanting to get it over with already.

The DJ listened and James quickly typed in the song title and clicked on the right one.

"Next up we have James with, oh now I see why he wore that shirt, _Gorgeous Nightmare_ by the new Escape The Fate, with Craigg.

He walked up to the stage, saw Poppy with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face, smiled back at her, causing some girls close to her glare at her but smile at him.

James shook his head, getting the hair out of his eyes and started singing.

_I've got another confession to make_

In his mind Poppy said, **maybe you shouldn't confess again, you didn't do so well the first time you did it. LOL, JK, Jamie.**

_So complicated let me try to explain_

_Don't want this feeling to go away_

_So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays_

_Is it the way that you talk_

_That's causing me to freak?_

**Haha, in bed certainely.**

**Ash, GTFO.  
**

**Rude, cousin, always so rude.  
**

Morgead, always the idiot, wolf-whistled loudly.

**Toward you, yes. You did steal my girlfriend you know. **

**And I did apologize.  
**

**No you didn't.**

**Well then oh well.  
**

**GTFO!  
**

_Is it the way that laugh _

_That's making my heart beat?_

**I like your laugh Poppy.**_  
_

**I like you Jamie.  
**

**Ugh, too mushy.  
**

**Delos, what the hell? Do I need to tell Maggie you're acting like Ash?  
**

**What about me?  
**

**No Poppy, please don't.  
**

**Then get out Delos and Ash, I'm going to kill you.  
**

**Easy Tiger.  
**

**James, do you want Ash in your mind.  
**

**No.  
**

**Well then don't call me Tiger.  
**

_Is it the way that you kiss?_

James saw Poppy blush red and smiled.

_It's gotta be the way _

_You taste, you taste, you taste, you taste_

In more ways than one, James thought, thinking about the blood exchanges they did.

**Well, well, well. Someone has been a naughty boy.**

**Morgead, wtf? Lose the British Accent and get out of my mind.  
**

**It's not my fault you don't shield it like Bella can.  
**

**You read Twilight? Jez!  
**

**Yes, cousin.  
**

**Nothing Jez, James was just being stupid.  
**

**No I wasn't. Morgead stop lying. Jez, there is something you must know about your soulmate.  
**

**Yesss...?  
**

**No James DONT!  
**

**He read Twilight!  
**

**WTH  
**

**WTF  
**

**WAHHHHH  
**

**So did I.  
**

**Really?  
**

**Yeah.  
**

**Oh. Wait, Quinn, Kestrel and Raven, when did you get here?  
**

**When you said Morgead read Twilight.  
**

**Oh, everyone leave.  
**

**Bye!  
**

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare _

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

_I-i-i-i-i-i feel so alive, I-i-i-i-i-I feel so alive_

_First impressions are hard to erase_

James remembered the first time he met Poppy. All the bigger kids were picking on him when he was five on the playground and then Poppy came in slapping, punching and kicking everyone to leave him alone.

Wanna be friends? Poppy asked him, then and now, she remembered that time as well.

_Etched in my mind and it just won't go away_

_Maybe I'm playing my card way too safe_

_I've gotta change, change, change, change_

_Is it the way that you feel against my body?_

Morgead wolf-whistled again.

_Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?_

This time four people whistled at that; Morgead, Ash, Quinn and surprisingly, Delos.

_Is it the way that you shake _

_When your hips move to the pace, the pace, the pace, the pace?_

**I always did love dancing.**_  
_

**I know.  
**

**We have to teach you how to sheild your mind.  
**

**Or maybe we can just rape everyone else's brains when they sing.  
**

**Devious Pixie, I love it.  
**

**So I do act 'So damn naughty'?  
**

**Yes, Poppet, you do.  
**

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare _

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

_I-i-i-i-i-i feel so alive, I-i-i-i-i-I feel so alive_

_I-i-i-i-i-i feel so alive_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare _

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare _

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

_I-i-i-i-i-i feel so alive, I-i-i-i-i-I feel so alive_

_I-i-i-i-i-i feel so alive, I-i-i-i-i-I feel so alive_

As James finished some of the girls started cheering like idiots.

"Wait a second James. I understand that this song is for Poppy, your girlfriend, and I'm somewhat confused. The gorgeous part, I get that, I mean look at Poppy, not hitting on your girl man, just stating the obvious. But the nightmare part? Please explain that," the DJ said, a little scared when he saw James's eyes go slightly silver.

"Of course," James said, calming down a little. "Poppy is gorgeous, beautiful, no doubt about that, I mean, just look at her copper curls, green eyes, and elflike self. Ha, just kidding Poppet, you know you're not an elf. The nightmare part is somewhat simple. Unless you really know Poppy the way I and everyone we came with know her, you wouldn't understand that part. All you have to know is don't give her any sugar or get her mad, and you won't learn the meaning of nightmare firsthand, it's kind of scary. No offence, Pixie." James finished, throwing a smile at her.

She pouted and narrowed her eyes at him, trying hard not to smile.

James jumped off the stage platform and walked calmly and slowly to Poppy. She was still trying so hard not to smile but you could still she the corners of her mouth tilted up slowly.

"Poppy?" James asked. "Are you mad at me or just not sure?"

In response, she hugged him, "Well, I guess in a sense it is partially true, but only a little bit. Just a teensy weensy bit. And being called a nightmare is better than being called a gorilla."

"What?" He asked, shocked. "Are you calling me a gorilla?"

"No! It's just I heard a conversation I heard between Ash and Mary-Lynnette."

"Oh."

"Alright people, the next person that will be singing tonight will be…"

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me who goes next and what they sing.

I in no way own the song 'Gorgeous Nightmare'. All rights and ownership belong to Escape The Fate.

-StarrPrincessCupcake21

-Eat Reese's and Drink Monster (but no more than two big ones a day, you will die. Trust Me.)


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy…I'm sorry for not updating. It's just that my stupid computer had a virus and still does, I really don't know. And well, we took it to this guy that we know so he could fix it and he still has it. I think he might reset it completely if he hasn't already and well I couldn't save any of the stories I had AND I HAD A LOT! There were chapters and a few starter stories and well…Ugh… So, right now I'm using my grandma's computer to do this so…. Yeah. It's going to be a while before I update again with a real chapter or continue my stuff soo…. Yeah. Sorry.

Do not worry. I will continue with this. It just wont be anytime soon. Maybe around like Thanksgiving maybe but I'm not certain. Especially since my parents are taking everything away from me because I'm failing Chemistry with like a 30. In my defense my teacher doesn't like me. But whatever, so, yeah SORRY!

**_I have updated and edited chapter six to make it a little better. Please take your time to read it and review if you love me and or this story and want me to continue really soon! Chapter six, by the way, is James singing._**

**Okay, so I have gotten my laptop back but my entire hard drive (hahahaha, sorry I have a dirty mind) was completely wiped so I do't have anything ready. I just wanted to let you guys know, if you are still following this story and reading this, that I have started typing again. I found my two notebooks that have everything written in them (who would have guessed they were at the bottom of my locker underneath all my crap, books, bottles and papers?) and I am writing everything out so yeah...I shall try to update as soon as possible but I make no guarantees until like GobbleGobble Day, I was told it's caled Thanksgiving but I call it GobbleGobble Day but yeah. Sooooooooooo, if you could still review or private message me which character should sing what song and what they could be saying, thinking or doing in the resturant thingie and yeah. Please help me. Thanks. **

**By the way for those of yall that care, I'm not passing but am close to passing Chemistry with a 67.  
**

**-StarrPrincessCupcake21.  
**

**Also, has anyone heard the newsest One Direction song 'Little Things'? Because I completely love it. If you haven't, you should. BYE! LOL  
**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold is for mind talk**; _Italics is the song lyrics_; and regular is for anything else.

* * *

Rowan POV

Ahhh. Curse Poppy.

**Excuse me?**

**Poppy, what on earth are you doing in my mind?**

**Wellllllllllllll…**

**Well?**

**You're not very good at shielding your mind anymore.**

**Meaning?**

**Geez, for someone super smart you are kind of stupid.**

**Where's my brother?**

**In the bathroom threatening some guy for winking at Mary-Lynnette. Why?**

'**Cause he and the others have corrupted your mind.**

**Meaning?**

**You're mocking me.**

**Am not, I just have the same question.**

**Well, you're nice, hyper and energetic but still sweet. You don't go around insulting people, that's what my brother does.**

**Oh, well anyways, I heard my name in my head and it was your voice so yeah. And besides, you really shouldn't be talking about being corrupted because you just cursed me. OMG, YOU CURSED ME… THEA!**

**Poppy, is that really necessary?**

**Yes.**

**Shut up.**

**Meanie!**

During the entire stupid conversation, Rowan had managed to walk up to the stage and type in the song she felt like singing. She would get questioned for it but she wouldn't answer. Simply because she didn't want all the Daybreakers to know. Kestrel knew; but that was because she was her sister.

"Okay, here we have Rowan singing the song _Impossible_ by Shontelle."

Deep breaths, Rowan.

**You do know talking to yourself is one symptom of insanity right sister?**

**Yes, Kestrel I do.**

**Just making sure.**

**Kay.**

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love_

**And who could that have been?**

**You did, Kestrel. You did.**

**And did you listen?**

**No.**_  
I did, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake_

**My sister made a mistake?**

**Yes, Ash, I did. Big deal. Get over it and shut up.**_  
I was careless, I forgot_

**Yes you did big sister.**

**Kestrel, really? Don't be mean to Rowan.**

**If you knew what she did Jade you would be reminding her too.**

**What did you do?**

**Nothing Jade.**

**Rowan?**

**Ash, don't worry about it.**

**No. I'm going to worry about it. You're my older sister. You helped me when I needed it back in Briar Creek, after insulting me I must add.**

"Urn, I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record," Mark said. "But I don't know what you're talking about. Who's Ash?"

The three sisters looked at him. I looked away. After so many missed opportunities, it was going to sound extremely peculiar when I casually mentioned that, oh, yes, I've met Ash. Twice. But I didn't have a choice anymore. I had to tell.

"He's our brother," Kestrel was saying.

"He's crazy," Jade said.

"He's the only one from our family who might know that we're here in Briar Creek," Rowan said. "He found me giving a letter to Crane Linden to smuggle off the island. But I don't think he noticed Aunt Opal's address on it. He's not much good at noticing things that aren't about him."

"You can say that again," Jade said. "All Ash thinks about is Ash. He's completely self-centered."

"All he does is chase girls and party," Kestrel said, with one of those smiles that made me wonder if she really disapproved. "And hunt."

'He doesn't like humans," Jade said. "If he didn't like chasing human girls and playing with them, he'd probably be planning to wipe out all the humans and take over the world."

"Sounds like a great guy," Mark said.

"Well, he's sort of conservative," Rowan said. 'Politically, I mean. Personally, he's-"

"Loose," Kestrel suggested, eyebrows up.

"To put it mildly," Jade agreed. "There's only one thing he wants when he goes after human girls besides their cars, I mean."

My heart was pounding. With every second that passed it was getting harder to speak up. And every time I took a breath, somebody else started talking.

"So, wait you think he did all this stuff?" Mark asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Kestrel said. Jade nodded vigorously.

"But his own aunt," Mark said.

"He'd do it if he thought the honor of the family was involved," Kestrel said.

"Yes, well, there's one problem with all that," Rowan said tightly. "Ash isn't here. He's in California."

"No, he's not," Ash said casually, from the back of the living room.

**Oh God. I remember that.**

**So do I Jade. Remember, I was there.**

**So was I but I don't completely remember that.**

**Wait, Ash. Why was your name said in the third person?**

**Because, Kestrel, those are Mary-Lynnette's thought.**

**Oh.**

**I feel bad. She wanted to tell us something important but we never let her.**_  
_**That's the past. You cant change it. Anyways, what happened Rowan? **

**I'll tell you later.**

**You better.**

**I will Ash.**

_I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line_

**Kestrel is doing a pretty good job of that.**

**No I'm not Ash. Shut up. I'm just reminding her to not be as stupid.**_  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

**Impossible? For a human? Vampire? Or just person in general?**

**I'll tell you later Ash, for now just let it go.**

**No.**

**Why not?**

**Because you didn't let it go either.**

**Huh?**

"Will somebody just tell her not to do that anymore?" Ash was saying.

Kestrel and Jade looked sideways at Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette shrugged at them, her breath coming quickly.

She saw that Rowan was looking at her, too, but not in the same dumbfounded way. Rowan looked worried and surprised and sorry.

"You've met," she said.

"I should have told you," Mary-Lynnette said. "He came to our house. He was asking my stepmother about you and your friends-saying that he needed to approve them because he was head of the family."

All three girls looked at Ash with narrowed eyes.

"So you have been around," Kestrel said. "For how long?"

Rowan said quietly, "What are you really doing here?"

Ash let go of his shin. "Can we all sit down and talk about this like reasonable people?"

Everyone looked at Mary-Lynnette. She took a deep, calming breath. She still felt as if her entire skin was electrified, but her heart was slowing down. "Yes," she said and worked at looking normal so they'd know her temporary insanity was over.

As he helped her to the couch, Mark whispered, "I have to tell you, I've never seen you act so immature before. I'm proud of you."

…

"Now, listen," he said. "There are a few small things that you don't understand, and I don't have any time to play games. So how about we send your little friends home and then we can all have a family talk."

Mary-Lynnette's hands clenched into fists.

Mark clutched at Jade, who pushed him away slightly with her elbow. She was frowning. "I think maybe you'd better," she said.

"I'm not going to leave you."

Rowan bit her lip. "Mark ..."

"I'm not going. Don't try to protect me. He's not stupid; sooner or later he's going to find out that we know about the Night World."

Rowan drew in her breath involuntarily. Kestrel's expression never changed, but her muscles tensed as if for a fight. Jade's eyes went silver. Mary-Lynnette sat very still.

They all looked at Ash. Ash looked heavenward.

"I know you know," he said with deadly patience. "I'm trying to get you out, you poor sap, before I find out how much you know."

The sisters stared. Mary-Lynnette opened her mouth and then shut it again.

"I thought you didn't like humans," Mark said.

"I don't; I hate them," Ash said with brittle cheer.

"Then why would you want to cut me a break?"

"Because if I kill you, I have to kill your sister," Ash informed him, with a smile that would have fit in perfectly at the Mad Hatter's tea party.

"So what; she kicked you."

Ash stopped tossing answers back like footballs. "Yeah, well, I may change my mind any minute."

"No, wait, " Jade said. She was sitting with legs folded under her, staring at her brother fiercely. "This is just too weird. Why would you care what happens to a human?"

Ash didn't say anything. He looked at the fire place bitterly.

It was Rowan who said softly, "Because they're soulmates."

…

Rowan leaned across Kestrel to put her hand on Mary-Lynnette's arm.

"You mean it's really true? Mark said, looking from Mary-Lynnette to Ash.

"It's true. I guess. I don't know what it's supposed to be like," Mary-Lynnette said, concentrating on making the tears go away.

"It's true," Ash said moodily. "It doesn't mean we're going to do anything about it."

"Oh, you've got that right," Mary-Lynnette said. She was glad to be angry again.

"So let's all just pick up our toys and go home," Ash said in the general direction of his sisters. "We'll forget all about this; we'll just agree that it never happened."

Rowan was watching him, shaking her head slightly. There were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that," she said. "You've changed so much-I can't believe it."

"I can't believe it, either," Ash said bleakly. "Maybe it's a dream."

"But you have to admit now that humans aren't vermin. You couldn't be soulmates with vermin."

"Yes. Fine. Humans are terrific. We all agree; now let's go home."

"When we were kids, you were like this," Rowan said. "Before you started acting like you were better than everyone. I always knew a lot of that was just show. To hide how scared you were. And I always knew you didn't really believe a lot of the horrible stuff you said. Somewhere inside, you're still that nice little kid, Ash."

Ash produced his first really flashing smile of the evening. "Don't bet on it."

**Another Mare thought?**

**Yes, she switches her thoughts a lot from first person to third person. I don't know why.**

**You skipped parts.**

**The ones that are irrelevant to this topic right now.**

**She kicked you! I remember that!**

**Yes, Jade, she did. And that wasn't even the first time.**

**I know.**

**How?**

**Your words.**

**Oh. Whatever, see Rowan. You didn't let that last part go. You picked at me until I told you what you wanted to hear. But I thank you for that. Otherwise Mare and I wouldn't have gotten anywhere.**

**You're welcome.**

**Aww, Ash turned mushy and romantic. Sort of.**

**Shut up Jade.**_  
Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know_

**Oh.**

**Yes Ash. That's basically what happened.**

**But not the full story?**

**No. I'll save that for later.**

_Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know_

**I'm sorry.**

**Don't be brother.**

**Yeah, she deserved it.**

**Kestrel. I'm going to tell you what James told me. **

**Which was?**

"You know, you've never really cared about anyone, "he said. "But someday you will, and it's going to hurt. It's going to hurt-a lot. "

Ash looked back at him, and Poppy could read nothing in his ever-changing eyes. But just as James turned again, he said, "I think you're a lousy prophet. But your girlfriend's a good one. You might want to ask her about her dreams sometime. "

James stopped. He frowned. "What?"

"And you, little dreamer, you might want to check out your family tree. You have a very loud yell. "He smiled at Poppy engagingly. "Bye now. "

**Poppy's thoughts?**

**Yes Rowan.**

**I'm not like you Ash.**

**You're more like me than you really think Kestrel. I can tell.**

**We'll see.**_  
And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)  
I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did... _

"Thank you Rowan! That was some amazing singing. Would you like to explain it?" The DJ asked her, looking at her encouragingly.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I already have to talk about it later to my _younger_ brother and I would not like to do it again."

"Why your younger brother?"

"Cause, he's good at manipulating people and getting under their skin to get what he wants. And right now, what he wants is an explanation."

"Thank you dear sister. You always put me in the best light," Ash said, standing up, smirking at her.

"Shut up Ash," Mary-Lynnette said.

"Listen to your girlfriend, bro," Kestrel said, laughing at him but quieting down a little when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Okay well, the next person is…"

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me who you think should go next and what you think they should sing.

I in no way, shape, or form own the song _Impossible_ all credits go to Shontelle.

Also, I do not own anything that you might have realized were parts from _Daughters of Darkness _or _Secret Vampire. _All of those credits and copy right issues and stuff belong to L.J. Smith.

-StarrPrincessCupcake21

- Stop the tape and rewind; He dresses like he owns one and it's becoming a joke They really need your vote.… Haha. (The first person who reviews and tells me where those lines sort of come from gets to help me come up with Rowan's story and reason why she sang Impossible!) ESPECIALLY IF YOU GET THE SECOND ONE! (:


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold is for mind talk**; _Italics is the song lyrics_; and regular is for anything else.

* * *

Mare POV

Mary-Lynnette was comfortable. She was sitting in Ash's lap, her shoulder against his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her. A lot of the Daybreakers truly surprised her, not only with the songs they were choosing to sing but with their voices, these were really talented people. And so far, not one person has been injured or killed for the way some of the other guys were looking at the girls. Morgead, Quinn and Delos were actually pretty calm right now, with their soulmates next to or on them, they felt no need to show the other guys that the girl in their arms was theirs. Of course, the other guys were also protective but they wouldn't go beat a guy up for just looking at their soulmate. But four guys would; Ash, Morgead, Quinn and Delos, they were so over protective. But it wasn't just the guys that were over protective; Poppy, Keller, Rashel, Jez and she also were a bit violent when girls would check out their boyfriends. Only she had a clean conscious of not having anyone's blood directly on her hands, but for that guy that Ah killed, that gave her some guilt.

When a girl who was wearing a dress made of sort of see through fabric turned around to look at her, Mare was ready to punch her; it wasn't because she was pretty, which the girl was, no homo (A/N: NO OFFENSE), it wasn't because of the look she was giving her. One of pure hate and fury that Mare was wrapped up in Ash's arms and she wasn't. The only thing that kept her back was that Ash's arms around her, tightened, slightly.

Mare sighed, looked up at him and smiled. When he smiled back she lightly placed her lips on his once and then pulled away, snuggling up close to him.

"Maybe we should get you jealous a little more often, Mare-bear," he said smiling and teasingly, using the super cute nickname he had given her when she consistently called him a gorilla, but when he saw the half glare she gave him, he changed his mind. "I'm only kidding Mary-Lynnette; she had nothing on you, baby. I love you. Now calm down and stop picking fights with all the girls that look at me. I mean, I know I'm hard to resist when I look this good but honestly? Do you see me killing anyone right now? No, and I can hear the thoughts of the other guys in here. It's a wonder that no one has died, not one guy or girl."

"I love you too, now let go, you emotional gorilla, I have to go up there," Mare said when she heard the DJ call her name.

"Good luck, Mare-bear, not that you'll need it," Ash said, letting her go and kissing her cheek.

"Kay, Mary-Lynnette, what do you want to sing for the crowd, tonight?" He said, sliding the laptop over to her.

She typed in the name of the song and walked to the mike, smiling.

When she got to the stage, the giggled nervously and felt the cord being pulled slightly.

She looked up and saw Ash smiling, "**Don't giggle. Their thoughts get worse when you do. And with you not in my arms, well, let's just be glad I have a lot of self-control**_."_

Just to mess with him, she giggled again. When he narrowed his eyes, she mouthed "Calm down" and then looked at the DJ.

"Can you play the song?"

"Alright, here is Mary-Lynnette with _Our Song _by Taylor Swift."

"_**Our song, huh?"**_

"_**If only I could change the lyrics a little. I would add in the kicking of shins and animal nicknames. Now shut up and let me sing."**_

And she started sing, looking at Ash the whole time.

_I was riding shotgun, _

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

Mare was remembering the car ride to Lord Thierry's mansion, the first time she ever went there.

_He's got a one hand feel_

_On the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

Ash had held one of her hands the entire trip, the other he used for driving, or like when he ate a Twinkie, using his knees to steer the car, almost giving Mary-Lynnette a heart attack.

_I look around turn the radio down_

_He says "Baby is something wrong?"_

_I say "Nothing. _

_I was just thinking _

_How we don't have a song"_

"**Nope, you were just thinking that they might not like you**_," _Ash said, remembering the car ride as well.

_And he says,_

_Our song is the slamming screen doors_

_Sneaking out late tapping on your window_

"**Sneaking out late finding Aunt Opal's killer," Ash's voice told her.**

"**OMG! ASH!" She couldn't help but smile, slightly appalled.**

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

"**Or you're like me, and have noisy Night People trying to hear our conversations."**

"**Ash? I go through that every time you're on a mission."**

"**Yeah, but it's not everyone trying to find out if the infamous Ash Redfern really has a human soulmate. But whatever, keep singing."**

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date: "man I didn't kiss her and I should have"_

"**We did kiss on your first 'date'. When we went walking."**

"**I know we did Mare-bear. You just don't forget amazing things like that."**

_And when I got home 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong_

_And been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

"**How I felt once you left. So irritated and depressed, but then you called so that made it better."**

_Got to the hall way well on my way_

_To my loving bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And a note that said_

"**You did see the roses and card I left on your bed right?"**

"**Yes, Ash, I did. But I almost didn't, I was still kind of sad but also happy that you called and you kept tugging on the cord. Especially when I was in class, Do you know how many times I got in trouble for laughing during class when we talked?"**

"**Yes, you have told me that a lot of times."**

_Our song is the slamming screen doors_

_Sneaking out late tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date: "man I didn't kiss her and I should have"_

_And when I got home 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_Da ra ta da_

_I've heard every album_

_Listened to the radio_

"**Yeah, I listened to the radio. Stupid songs kept pissing me off after a while. The only song that I liked was So Sick by Ne-Yo."**

"**I could see how you would like that; you felt the same way, sort of. At least during the chorus part."**

_Waiting for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song_

_Our song is the slamming screen doors_

"**Our song is her kicking my shins," Ash said.**

**Just be glad I can't walk off stage and do it again, and for apparently no reason.**

**I know the reason!**

**Morgead! What the fuck?**

**Gosh, Mare, such language. I would expect this from Ash but not you.**

**Morgead, you have three seconds to leave before I kill you.**

**You wouldn't dare, Jez would kick your ass.**

**Why the fuck do I keep hearing my name in everyone's conversations while they're singing?**

**OMG, YOU DO THIS TO EVERYONE?!**

**Yes Mare, they do. It usually starts with you talking to one person, Ash enters and then Jez, Morgead, Delos, sometimes Quinn, Kestrel. **

**Don't tell me Poppy, they did this to you?**

**Yes! And James too!**

**Oh and don't count out my lovely sister Rowan. Who still hasn't given me an explaination. **

**There's a reason for that brother.**

**Why were our names called.**

**Alright that's it. Everybody get the fuck out of my beautiful soulmate's head. **

**Ash, it isn't polite to say fuck. But he's right. All….umm…. 6 of you, not including you Ash, please leave me alone. I'm getting confused, irritated and distracted.**

**Okay, Bye.**

**Mare, darling, you said fuck twice.**

**Do you really want me to kick you right now?**

**NO!**

**The look on your face is priceless!**

_Sneaking out late tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

"_**Our song is the animal names."**_

"_**Not in beat," she said.**_

_The first date: "man I didn't kiss him and I should have"_

_And when I got home 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_Play it again_

_Oh yeah_

_I was riding shot gun _

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen_

_And an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song_

When Mary-Lynnette finished singing, she giggled again.

"We don't need an explanation for that, the looks between you and your boyfriend says it all."

Once again in Ash's arms, she said, "I am such a multi-tasker. Singing and talking to you and all the other Daybreakers."

"You're just that amazing," he said.

"Hey, you're not that amazing," Poppy interrupted.

"Yeah, I did the same thing," Rowan and James said.

"Haters," both Mare and Ash coughed into their fists.

"Next person up is..."

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me who goes next and what they sing.

I posted this a little early because I might not be able to update tomorrow. Mom is having me uproot a tree...it is all sooooo complicated I can't even begin to explain why or how I'm going to do that...Ugh..wish me luck. STUPID UGLY ORANGE TREE THAT DOESN'T EVEN GIVE US ANY GOOD ORANGES!

I in no way own the song 'Our Song'. All rights and ownership belong to the amazing Taylor Swift.

-StarrPrincessCupcake21

Also, I have started working on a Vampire Academy story, I know, why start something if I have so many other unfinished story outlines, projects and whatnot. But, whatever, I just had the idea pop into my head and I started writing, haha, my Speech teacher can be so gullible sometimes...

*Flashback*

"Why can't all of you just for once do what you're supposed to do? Why can't you act like Kaitlyn? Not in every way, we all know she can be a bit scary at time but come on. Have you ever heard me complain about her?" Ms. Ray (Speech Teacher).

"No." Class.

"Look at her right now, working so hard and diligently to finish her Do Now. Kaitlyn, please tell us what you are writing about." Ms. Ray.

"Weeeeeelllll, haha. If you must know. I am answering the question."

"Yes, I see answer it now, please."

"I would perfer not to, at least not until I finish writing it all down."

"Yes, of course, I understand. Everyone get to work."

Me: (In my head and when Ms. Ray turned away." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. (Especially when I looked at everyone in the class.

In reality, I wasn't even doing what she told me to do. I was writing out chapter one for the VA FF...

**ANYWAYS! I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO ANSWER IT IF YOU CAN. AND THEN AFTER THAT REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO GOES NEXT! PLEASE(:**

**Also, kuddos (thats a word right?) to Winterowl312 for being the only person to correctly guess where both of those lines come from. But I have to give props to mrshcullark08 and my guest reviewer Michaela for figuring out at least the first one. (:  
**

_-And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth 'Cause it's you, Oh, it's you, It's you they add up to And I'm in love with you And all these little things._ (Gotta Love Harry's voice in this song. It just sounds soooo...sexy. In my opinion. Let me know if it's your opinion too!) **  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold is mind talk, **_italics is lyrics, _and everything else is normal.

* * *

Thea POV:

Okay, girl, you can do this. It doesn't matter what everyone thinks about how well you do or don't do. All that matters is that you are going to have fun and let loose for a while.

"Here, you go Thea. Just type in the song and you're all set," the DJ told her.

Thea quickly typed in the song she wanted; knowing that the song choice was a bit different and would show something new to the Daybreakers.

"Alright, here's Thea with Selena's, may she rest in peace, song _Dreaming of You_."

**Thea you do know this has some Spanish right?**

**Yes, Morgead I do.**

**Okay, just making sure.**

**Wait, how do you know this song has Spanish in it?**

**I did a bit of discovery and went through a stage after Jez left.**

**NO! NOT AGAIN! YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO STOP USING MY NAME IN ALL OF THIS!**

**Jez, no one is calling you or holding you at like stake point, sorry, no offence, to come and join in the conversation. You could act just like Quinn or James and just ignore it. And Mo-**

**Or, you could just irritate people like I'm about to do right now.**

**Quinn, really?**

**Yes, Thea, yes.**

**Okay, whatever. Anyways, Morgead, I see what you mean.**

**What are you talking about?**

**Don't worry about it Quinn. And Jez, if you ask him maybe he'll tell you. It's not my part to say.**

**Oh.**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you_

**Awwwwwww. Mushy Thea.**

**Oh no. Not you too Jade.**

**Yes! **

**Don't count me out!**

**Poppy?! Why!?**

**LET THE MINE RAPING BEGIN!**

**NO! **

**Poppy, really, you're about to pull an Edward here.**

**So what James? Jealous you can't sparkle like him?**

**What the hell? Do I look like I want to seem like a fucking fairy?**

**Nope, Jamie you don't but-**

**NO, this is not about to happen everyone get out of my mind before I make all of you start throwing up a whole bunch ink and everyone starts to think you're some demon and they begin an exorcism. **_  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too_

**Thea?**

**Now what?**

**Sorry, to annoy you but Eric wished for me to tell you that he thinks of you too.**

**Oh, thank you Rowan.**

**You're welcome.**_  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

**What about my arms? Or being in my room dreaming about us while we're together?**

**His words?**

**Yes.**

**Tell him I said Awww but to shut up before I pull a Mary-Lynnette on him.**

**You would kick me?**

**Yes, because he's acting like a cocky, well like Delos sort of. **

**He said he's sorry.**

**He's forgiving, slightly.**_  
Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there_

**I always did know, since you healed the snake bite right in front of my eyes.**

**Hey! You were looking away and I was panicking!**

**You too have such a weird yet adorable relationship.**

**Thank you Rowan.**

**You're nicer than him.**

**What did he say?**

**Did I ask your opinion?**

**What?!**

**Then he said, Sorry. I thought you were Kestrel or idk.**

**Umm, okay.**

**That's what I said. Lol.**_  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you_

**That was me for that while that you were avoiding me. **

**Aww, he's such a kiss up.**

**He said if that's what makes you happy.**

**Bastard.**

**Hahahaha, wait that was me. He said hmmp, so basically -_- **

**You can do the expressions in your thought? So cool! (: AWESOME! DON'T TELL POPPY!**

**Don't tell me what?**

**Nothing.**

**Liars. But whatever, I'll find out eventually.**_  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

**You know Spanish?!**

**Rowan, Eric, Ash, Quinn, Jez, Delos, Thierry, Poppy, James, Jade, Kestrel, Val, Thistle, Raven, and Nilsson, yes. Yes, I do.**

**Don't take the Phineas and Ferb thing.**

**Shut up Jade.**

**You still watch that?**

**Yup. You have a problem with that Quinn?**

**Nope, not at all, Jade. Bye.**_  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too!  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

"Thank you Thea."

"You're welcome," Thea said as she walked down the stairs and over to Eric. "You cocky, bastard who's a kiss up."

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"Oh, shut up. Just be glad that I'm a forgiving person."

"I'm very glad."

Thea couldn't help it anymore, she busted out laughing and it continued for a good minute or two.

"Okay, ignoring that fact that Thea may have lost it back there, let's continue. The next person up at the mike to sing is…"

* * *

A/N: Please Review to tell me who is next and what they are singing!

**Please review, I'm starting to feel like no one is reading this at all and I might just decide to delete it. Also, if you are going to review please say something other than review asap. Like yeah it is motivation but really be a little helpful please and help me decide who goes next and what song to put so that it isn't just my tastes but that you as a reader enjoy what your reading.**

I in no way own the song _Dreaming of You._ All rights go to the late Selena Quintanilla. R.I.P.

If you have not heard any of her music, besides this one if you listened to it, you have failed in life. JK, but seriously you should listen to it. Most of it is all in Spanish but she did make an English album. Grrr…now I'm sad.

-StarrPrincessCupcake21

-Uhh… I have nothing to say here, I don't know why but I stopped in the middle of this and I'm watching a 20/20 video from like a looooooooong time ago that is the interview of Yolanda S. (Selena's murderer) and I'm just depressed and pissed off right now. Ugh, I despise that woman.

-_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? Well if it was me, then I would , I would. Would he hold you when you're feeling low? Baby, you should know, that I would, I would... _Hahaha, love that song.

_-They don't know about the things we do; They don't know about the "I love you"'s; But I bet you if they only knew; They would just be jealous of us._  
_ They don't know about the up all nights; They don't know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right; Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us._


	11. Chapter 11

Phil POV

Phil couldn't help but notice how beautiful Iliana was looking tonight. Her blond hair was straight and falling down her back, the way her tank top fit her and suited her skin tone, the skirt she wore made her look so sweet and nice. Iliana looked so pure and innocent just sitting there between Thea and Maggie, whose soulmates were on the other side.

Phil had wanted to sit next to her but he was next to his sister Poppy and Miles, Maggie's brother who was on his other side. They were closer to the back while Iliana was more towards the front of the group tables. But since he couldn't sit close to her he had to settle on looking at her and listening to the singing at the same time. He couldn't help but notice how attentively she watched everyone who was going up to the stage, how she would get a little smile whenever the songs mentioned loved and how the performer was singing it to their soulmate. But he also couldn't help but notice how often her eyes would slide over to look at Galen.

He realized then that she still had feelings for him. The Witch Child had been destined to marry the Prince of the First House of Shapeshifters, but because Keller had become her friend and was Galen's soulmate, she had given him up so that two people she cared about could be happy.

Iliana was anything but selfish. She was a selfless person; she wanted to help many people because she truly cared about everything and everyone. Phil admired her for that.

So when he heard the DJ call his name, he had the perfect song in mind. Something that showed how he truly felt, that would get her attention because it was by one of her favorite artist, and that would make her see him.

Phil himself might not have liked the artist, what normal teenage boy really did, but he would sing one of his songs, that he only knew the lyrics to because Poppy listened to it and sung it all the time, for the girl he wanted to be his girl.

When he got to the DJ, he typed in the song title with no second thought and quickly walked up to the microphone to get started.

He looked at Poppy and gave her a pained expression and then smiled. Then Phil looked at Iliana who was looking at him with wonder in her purple eyes.

"Alright, here is Phillip, with Justin Bieber's song _Boyfriend_." The DJ said, starting the song.

When he looked at Poppy again, an understanding expression was in her eyes and she looked over to Iliana, who was smiling.

Phil nodded once and then, swallowing some pride, started singing, looking at Iliana the whole time,

_If I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

Unlike Galen, but can't blame him, you can't ignore the Soulmate Principle

_I can take you places _

_You ain't ever been before_

_Baby, take a chance _

_Or you'll never ever know_

Please, take a chance.

_I got money in my hands _

_That I'd really like to blow_

_Swag, swag, swag_

_On you, _

Iliana doesn't have swag; she has her own sweet signature style.

_Chilling by the fire while we eating fondue_

Phil remembered when the Daybreakers went camping one time, and he and Iliana were sitting next to each other on a log and they were seating smores.

_I don't know about me _

_But I know about you_

I know that I want you with me, Phil thought.

_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

For some reason, the song _Any Kind of Guy _by Big Time Rush popped into his head. Again, he blamed Poppy for it.

_Pretty girl,_

Iliana was more than just pretty, she was beautiful.

_Let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_Keep you around my arm girl_

_You'd never be alone_

_I could be a gentleman_

_Anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_Tell me what you like_

_Yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be a Buzz Lightyear _

He knew that Iliana had some sort of weird obsession with the Toy Story movies. Buzz Lightyear was her favorite. Phil himself, was move of a Team Woody kind of person.

_Fly across the globe_

_I don't ever wanna fight_

_Yeah you already know_

_Ima make you shine bright_

Well, brighter.

_Like you're laying in the snow, Burr_

It sucks that it doesn't snow in Vegas. We should go on another trip to like Minnesota or Colorado, somewhere that it snows.

_Girlfriend, girlfriend you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend_

_Until the w-w-world ends_

Which thanks to you, it won't, you Wild Power.

_Make you dance_

_Do a spin and a twirl_

_Boys going crazy on the side like a whirlwind_

I don't really think that she understands the effect she can have on people.

_It's Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Pretty girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_Keep you around my arm girl_

_You'd never be alone_

_I could be a gentleman_

_Anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_So give me the chance_

_You're all I need, girl_

_Spend a week with your boy_

_I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man (If I was your man)  
I'd never leave, girl_

_I just wanna love and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend (Yeahh)_

_I'd never let you go_

_Keep you around my arm girl_

_You'd never be alone (Never be alone)_

_I could be a gentleman (Gentlemen)_

_Anything you want (Oh)_

_If I was your boyfriend (Boyfriend)_

_I'd never let you go (Never let you go girl)_

_Never let you go_

_Na na na, Na na na, Na na na, Yeah girl. _

_Na na na, Na na na, Eh_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Na na na, Na na na, Na na na, Yeah girl. _

_Na na na, Na na na, Eh_

_If I was your boyfriend_

The song ended, Phil was more than grateful for that. But he was even more grateful for the fact that Iliana was smiling so brightly and hugely at him that you could see dimples in her cheeks.

"Okay, that was awesome, probably a better singer that the Biebs, am I right?" The DJ started saying, "No okay, well anyways, Phil why don't you explain that to us on why you sung that, please."

Phil looked away from Iliana to look at the DJ then at Poppy then back at Iliana. He took a deep breath and started explaining the obvious, "Well there's this girl-"

"Isn't there always," the DJ cut him off to say.

Phil glared at him and continued, "Like I was saying, there's this girl and I like her a lot. I think she's still fawning over this other guy, who she gave up so he could be with her friend, you couldn't deny what was there between them. So here I am, kinda telling her how I feel, God, I sound like an emotional Poppy, no offence sis. So yeah that's it. And before you ask, no I am not telling you her name but she is here and if the people I came with know anything they can figure it out for themselves."

Phil finished and went to sit next to Poppy.

Iliana turned around to face him and said, "That really was amazing, Phillip." She smiled and turned back around.

"Thanks," he said. She was the only person, besides Poppy, who could call him that.

Phil sighed, she so did not get it and put his head into his hands. SMH, he thought. But sadly, he couldn't say the same about the other Daybreakers. No, now FML.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a long time! I've been busy. I have two AP classes and two other PreAP classes. So yup, lots of hard work. Also, I've been working on some other things.

Like, I have thirteen chapters written out for a Twilight fanfic; I have the first two chapters written for a Vampire Academy one and then I have other ideas.

So sorry. I'll see when I can update again. Thank you for all the people who are still following this story! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. (:


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold is mind talk, **_italics is lyrics, _and everything else is normal.

* * *

Ash POV

Okay, here we go. I'm up next.

"Okay, Ash, let's see, what song do you want to sing?" The DJ asked Ash, motioning him forward to his lap top, letting him type in the title of the song he wanted. Ash looked over at Mary-Lynnette and smiled, she smiled back, encouraging him to hurry and go ahead. He typed, thinking about how Mare would love this.

"Alright," the DJ started saying as Ash walked on the little stage platform thing to the mike, "Here goes Ash with Justin Bieber's featuring Big Sean, _As Long As You Love Me_."

Ash couldn't help but laugh as he read the title; he swallowed his pride and began singing the song that he knew his M'Lin would love.

_As long as you love me._

_As long as you love me._

_As long as you love me._

**Something you'd like to tell me Ash?**

**What do you want Poppy?**

**You like Justin Bieber?**

**Not particularly, no. But this is Mare's favorite song so I have to listen to it a lot and well, I memorized it and figured I'd sing it for her.**

**That's really sweet.**

**Thanks.**

**But that's not really like you, I thought Galen would do something more like this.**

**For Mary-Lynnette I'd do anything.**

**Awww, Ash.**

**I'd do anything for you too, Mr. Gorilla.**

**Mare-Bear, now is not a time to insult me.**

**It's a term of endearment.**

**If you say so.**

**Aww, you two are so cute, it's really adorable.**

**Thank you, Poppy. Now, please, leave.**

**Wow, Mare, Ash has rubbed off on you.**

**In more than one way, if you know what I mean. Haha.**

**Eww, perv. Bye!**

_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in._

**Our pressure is more like, saving the world kind of thing don't'cha think cousin.**

**Yes, Jez, but whatever. I didn't write this song.**

_Keep it together Smile on your face _

_Even though your heart is frowning_

**On that last day, before you left, I was forcing a smile. **

**I know, love, I could tell. So was I.**

**And all while you were gone too.**

**Not when I was talking to you though.**

**Yup, making smile and laugh out loud while we were freaking taking our midterm tests. Screw you, Ash. I almost got my test taken up. **

**Sorry, Mare.**

_But hey now, you know, girl_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_

**These lines are so true. **

**I know, Ash.**

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. _

_As long as you love me,_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold._

_As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love_

_L-l-l-l-l-l-love, l-l-l-l-l-l-love me, love me._

_As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love_

_L-l-l-l-l-l-love, l-l-l-l-l-l-love me, love me._

_I'll be your soldier,_

_Fighting every second of the day_

_For your dreams girl_

**I fought. To redeem myself, to be worthy of you. And I promise you, I will keep fighting.**

**You don't have too, you're already too good for me.**

**You don't see either one of us clearly.**

**Don't go all Edward and Twilight on me.**

**I won't. But it's true. You don't see yourself clearly and I'm a monster.**

**Maybe. In bed. Haha, just kidding. **

**WOOOOOOOOOOW, MARE! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE SO DIRTY!**

**POPPY! No need to yell. Now everyone is going to be in our conversation.**

**Sorry, Mary-Lynnette.**

**Whoop! Go Mare.**

**Get out , Morgead.**

**Yes, ma'am.**

_I'll be your Hova_

_You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl_

_So don't stress and don't cry_

_We don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand_

**I'd rather not. I'd get electrocuted.**

**Mare….**

**Just kidding.**

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. _

_As long as you love me,_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold._

_As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love_

_L-l-l-l-l-l-love, l-l-l-l-l-l-love me, love me._

_As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love_

_L-l-l-l-l-l-love, l-l-l-l-l-l-love me, love me._

_Whoa, Yo, B-I-G_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Dirty… SMH.**

**You've corrupted me…**

**Sorry….**

_I don't know if this makes sense but you my hallelujah_

**You're my soulmate, of course I sort of worship you.**

**Don't.**

**Why not?**

**It's weird.**

**Okay…**

_Give me a time and place and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it._

**What does rendezvous mean?**

**I'm not quiet sure, at least not in that context.**

_I'll beat you there,_

_Girl you know I got you,_

_Us, trust…_

_A couple things I can't spell without 'U'_

**Yall have a very good relationship.**

**What do you mean Quinn?**

**The fact that you trusted him enough to send him off for an entire year when you knew what kind of person, well mostly guy, that he is.**

**Was, Quinn, the guy that he was.**

**My point exactly.**

**Oh, I understand. He changed in the course of like two days, of course I trusted him. Plus, he's my soulmate. I trusted him with my life, and I still do, so I trust him to be faithful. **

**Exactly, that's why I'm saying you have such a good relationship.**

**But it doesn't stop either one of us from going psycho on other people.**

**True, but Rashel and I are the same way so who are we to judge.**

**I think all of us are over protective, just some more than others.**

**Ash! You ruined a perfectly good conversation that Mare and I were having. **

**No, Quinn wait. But what he said still makes sense with the conversation, relatively.**

**Alright.**

_Now we on top of the world, cause that's just how we do it_

**We just that badass, baby.**

**Yup, babe, we are.**

_Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit" now the sky's our point of view_

**Someone's high.**

**No, Delos. Just shut up.**

**Okay, Mary-Lynnette, but I'm telling Maggie.**

**Go ahead, I'm sure she'd like to know who taught you all about drugs.**

**No! I meant, like you're flying.**

**Yeah, sure you were.**

**Okay, so maybe I won't tell Maggie.**

**Thought so, good boy, Delos.**

**Haha, my soulmate got you whipped.**

**You're whipped too Ash so I would be talking.**

**Yes, but the difference is that she's MY soulmate.**

**Point taken.**

_Man we stepping out like whoa (Oh God)_

_Cameras point and shoot (shoot)_

_As me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_

**Oh, you sweet talker you. HAHA.**

**WOW. LOL.**

_You, you the one that I argue with_

**Ha,** **That line is so true, when we had barely first met, we argued a lot and we still do and it usually results in you kicking me in the shins.**

**I always apologize.**

**After a while.**

**True.**

_I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with_

**Do you?**

**Never.**

**Okay.**

**You believe me right?**

**Of course I do, I trust you.**

**Okay.**

_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side_

_It's green where you water it so I know_

_We got issues baby true, true, true_

**Haha, I remember the conversation we had behind the gas station back in Briar Creek before you left to slay dragon.**

**Oh, where I yelled at you for patronizing me?**

**The one and only. You know there was no need for yelling at me.**

**Sorry, but you were giving me whiplash, sort of.**

**Shut up, no I wasn't. HEY! I told you that.**

**Yup! Haha.**

_But I rather work on this with you _

_Than go ahead and start with someone new_

_As long as you love me._

_As long as you love me, (love me yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. _

_As long as you love me,_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold._

_As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love_

_L-l-l-l-l-l-love, l-l-l-l-l-l-love me, love me._

_As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love_

_L-l-l-l-l-l-love, l-l-l-l-l-l-love me, love me._

_As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love me _

_(I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)_

_As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love me _

_As long as you l-l-l-l-l-l-love me _

_As long as you love me._

Other girls that the Daybreakers don't know start cheering and clapping hysterically as he walked off the stage, a few trying to pull him back but he just shook them off and went right up to Mary-Lynnette.

"I'll always love you, you 300 pound gorilla," she told him, bringing up another conversation they had had.

"Awww," Some of the girls say, meaning the girls that came with them. I would bet all of my shoes, and I had a lot, that those girls did not include Jez, Rashel, Kestrel or Keller, he thought to himself.

"And I will always love you, Mare-Bear." He said.

"Alright, don't go all Whitney Houston on me," Mare said back.

"What? Ohhh…haha."

"Obviously, Ash, who has a lot of talent and an amazing voice, sung that song for his girlfriend. So, there is no need for him to explain it, but for those slow people, nothing matters as long as they have each other; they are truly in love. No people don't look at them, let them have their privacy," the DJ said, trying to keep people from looking at them as they have a very heated make out session, half blocked away by some of the people of Circle Daybreak.

"Next person up at the mike is…"

* * *

I know, I know. It's been a long tie since I've updated.

I'm sorry.

It's just that I go to KIPP. And it sucks. But I'm on Spring Break (who isn't?) and decided it was time to finally update again. And don't worry. I'm already working on the next one. So yeah.

Tell me who you want next!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold is mind talk, **_italics is lyrics, _and everything else is normal.

* * *

Quinn POV:

To say he was shocked, would be the biggest understatement of the millennium. Yes, it was that shocking.

Some people could really sing. Even Ash.

**You know I could always sing, Quinn.**

**Ash, leave.**

**No.**

**Do you want me to call Mare.**

**I'd actually rather you don't.**

**Then leave.**

**Fine.**

Regardless of how much of an ass he was, he was sweet towards Mare and they were honestly perfect for each other.

**I know, huh?**

**Oh, Mary-Lynnette.**

**I'm leaving.**

Oh and don't forget the whole, Phil confessing his love to Illiana thing.

That was cute. Yes, the over 500 year old vampire did say cute. I blame the girls of the mansion, the corrupt everyone with their words and innocence.

Kestrel really is Ash's sister. I wonder what kind of story Rowan has and when did Thea learn Spanish?

"Quinn!"

I looked up.

"You're up next!"

I looked over at Poppy and narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry!" She squealed as she hid herself underneath James's arm.

Oh, fuck it. I can't stay mad at the Pixie for long.

And besides, I knew I was going to go eventually.

I took my time walking up to the stage.

I needed time. Time to pick the perfect song.

Hmm. Rashel isn't the heart and flowers kind of girl, so that One Direction song is out. Besides, I'm not about to lose my pride and manly ego. Hmm, what was that song that Jez had been singing the other day?

**The one by Sleeping With Sirens?**

**I don't know the band names Jez.**

**The one that goes 'now that we have the world in front of us?'**

**Yeah, that one.**

She quickly told me the name and then I typed it into the computer.

"Alright," the guy at the mike said. "He is Quinn with _The Left Side of Everywhere_ by Sleeping With Sirens."

_There is no doubt tonight I'm falling, I'm falling so  
in love with how you are to me._

**And how exactly am I, John?**

**You're perfect.**

**Ooooh, John has gone over to the whipped side.**

**Call me John and I'll unman you, Morgead.**

**No! Don't touch his balls!**

**Umm, Jez?**

**Oh don't act stupid, Quinn.**

_For you I would give anything, try and be a man._

**Unless I'm mistaken, Quinn, you are a man.**

**I lost my humanity, Rashel.**

**You got it back.**

**Took a while.**

**True.**

_I'm falling, I'm falling so,  
so far from what I thought was clear._

**Remember how Circle Daybreak reacted when we got there?**

**Yes, we were locked in a room for a while.**

**Until Lord Thierry got there and proved our story true.**

**Hey! In our defense, if The Cat, most renown and dangerous vampire hunter out there and Quinn, most ruthless vampire came up to your door and said they wanted in, would you believe them? Especially if they told you they burned down an enclave?**

**Yes.**

**Quinn, you are such a liar.**

**Think about it this way Keller, why would a vampire hunter and vampire be together.**

**I didn't believe in the Soulmate Principle then, Rashel.**

**Point made.**

_There is no turning back from here._

Now that we have the world in front of us,  
we're never turning back.

**You're my world, Rashel.**

**Aww, you've turned soft.**

**Not really.**

**Why do I have this feeling that in your mind you're doing the 'if you know what I mean' face?**

**Because I am?**

**Oh.**

_How could we ever not believe?_

**Because we were all heartless creatures?**

**Delos, now is not the time.**

**What is it with women and bossing me around?**

**Because we'll get Maggie on you and you are the most whipped of everyone?**

**True Rashel, very true.**

_Now that I have the world in front of me,  
I'm never turning back.  
How could I ever let this go?_

So many times I fall, I'm falling, I fall apart.  
I'm so concerned with pity things, it drags me farther down.  
Why do we run from things we're scared of?

**Because we don't want to face our demons.**

**But we all eventually have to in the end, why evade it.**

**Because we're pussies.**

**We're?**

**Some people.**

_I see it now it's all so clear.  
No, there's no turning back from here._

Now that we have the world in front of us,  
we're never turning back.  
How could we ever not believe?  
Now that I have the world in front of me,  
I'm never turning back.  
How could I ever let this go?

What are you scared of?

**You dying.**

**That's my fear too, Quinn.**_  
(And if there's nothing left at least I'll know whats left of me)  
What are you running from?_

**That time in the mansion? Jez. She had a wooden spoon.**

**So?**

**Even been hit by one of those?**

**No.**

**Good, cause they hurt.**

_(No there's no looking back, I'm not running).  
What is it that you're afraid of?  
Tell me what is it you're running from?_

Now that we have the world in front of us,  
we're never turning back.  
How could we ever not believe?  
Now that I have the world in front of me,  
I'm never turning back.  
How could I ever let this go?  
I love the thought  
what this all could mean  
You're the only good thing left in me.

**You brought back my humanity. Thank you Rashel.**

**I have other ideas of how you can thank me.**

**Oh you dirty girl what are we going to do with you?**

**I was talking about taking me shopping.**

**Shopping?**

**Yes.**

**Ahuh, sure.**

**You didn't ask where.**

**Where?**

**Victoria Secret.**

**Naughty girl, we can go tomorrow.**

**Yes!**

_Now that I have the world in front of me,  
I'm never turning back.  
How could I ever let this go?_

"Well, people that was Quinn."

"You said that earlier."

"I wanted to say it again, now Quinn would you care to elaborate?" The DJ asked.

"No, not really," I said as I walked down the steps and over to Rashel.

"So about tomorrow?" I asked.

She giggled, "What about it?"

"Can I pick a few things?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and smirking.

"One! And I have to approve."

"Trust me you will."

"And the next person up is….."

* * *

Yes, I have updated again...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold is mind talk, **_italics is lyrics, _and everything else is normal.

* * *

Gillian POV:

OMG, This is sooooo much fun.

I love being here.

I'm freaking glad that Poppy found it.

I think, that this place was made for us.

Since we've been here, everyone had calmed down a little. We're all a bit more relaxed, I guess you could say.

Phil's song was soo sweet, shame that Illiana couldn't pick up on it. Mare's song made me laugh, I knew she and Ash were having a conversation. Quinn's was sweet too, I expected that from him. A love song of sorts but not too sappy. I need to know Rowan's story, it seems sad. Thea knows Spanish, I gotta get her to teach me. James song was expected as well. And then Poppy was just adorable.

I was in a good place. I mean, I'm on David's lap and enjoying the shows they are putting up, even though Kestrel's kind of scared me.

The DJ said he was going to take a quick little five minute break so now we're just all sitting here, chilling.

I was talking to Mare and Maggie on what Maggie was going to eventually sing but I was quickly out of the conversation when David started to distract me.

He was playing with my hair, it had gotten noticeably longer, now it was reaching my shoulders and it wasn't the bob that Gary had gotten me to cut it into.

Oh geez, how I miss Gary.

The DJ was walking back to the stage.

Oh, I hope he calls me next, I really want to sing.

"YESS!" I yell when I hear my name being called.

I quickly fight my way out of David's arms, he's going to pay for that later and then run up to the stage. Which was kind of difficult in the ankle heeled boots I was wearing.

That's two things he has to pay for now.

After running around the mansion for a while and arguing in the limo, he managed to make me wear his stupid hoodie.

I'll admit it's keeping me warm, but I look ridiculous.

Bingo! I have a plan.

**What's your plan, little witch?**

**Morgead, it is none of your concern.**

**Feisty. Wow.**

**Shut up.**

I typed the song into the computer quickly and then took of the hoodie as I walked on stage.

I looked over at David and saw that he was narrowing his eyes at me.

I grin at him and then look over at the DJ.

"How old are you?" he asks.

"Why does it matter?"

"No reason."

"Here is Gillian singing _Your Love Is My Drug _by the hot mess known as KE$HA!"

The music started playing and I bit my lip.

Oh geez, I'm scared.

A little tug on the cord made me look up.

David.

He was smirking at me.

**You got this, babe.**

**Okay.**

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep_

**What you need to do is put on that hoodie.**

**Geez, David. Just wait, when I finish I'll put it back on.**

**You bet you will.**

_I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
_**Ooh, Jill, what you be dreaming about?**

**You're a sick and twisted bastard Morgead.**

**Such language.**

**So stupid.**

**Mean.**

**Honest.**

**Jez!**

**Fight your own battles Morgead. Hi Jill.**

**Hey Jez.**

_I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall  
_**Please tell me you're not really hitting your head on the wall.**

**I'm not.**

**Okay, good.**

**I mean, I think you would know if I did.**

**I sure hope I would.**

**If I do, you'll be the first to know.**

**Gee, thanks.**

**I don't enjoy the sarcasm Blackburn.**

**Sorry, Lennox.**

_What you got boy, is hard to find_

**Why thank you. I knew I was quite the catch.**

**I'm not gonna put on the hoddie.**

**Yes you will.**

**No.**

_I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!  
_**More like, I just cant get you OUT my mind.**

**You want me gone?**

**No not really.**

**Good, cause I'm here to stay.**

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
_**So you've taken drugs?**

**No. Have you?**

**Nooo….**

**David?**

**Okay, maybe once.**

**What did you do?**

**Smoked some pot.**

**Oh geez, tell me you didn't do it again.**

**Of course not! It wasn't worth the money.**

**Oh wow. Alright, whatever, I'll let it slide.**

**DAVID DID POT?! WHAT?!**

**ASH! NNO SCREAMING!**

**YOU'RE DOING IT TOO!**

**Oh… Right.**

**Good girl. Inside voice.**

**Oh such up, I'm not a little kid.**

**Riiiiiight.**

**Meanie!**

_Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice_

**Did she really?**

**No.**

**Ohh.**_  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy_

**You have.**

**Thanks for the vote of confidence.**

**But so have I.**

**Really?**

**Crazy..for you.**

**You suck!**

_My judgments gettin' kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head  
_**I'm not the crack head around here.**

**Gillian.**

**Hehe, JK.**

_What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!_

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say

**You kind of do.**

**Do not.**

**Your hair is kind of messy.**

**Is not! You liar!**

**I'm kidding Jill, you look amazing.**

**Good.**_  
The rush is worth the price I pay_

**I do get a rush, and its free! Hehe.**

**Umm… Jill?**

**Yes?**

**Are you okay?**

**I'm in a good mood.**

**Okay.**

_I get so high when you're with me_

**Me too, babe. **

**Well, you would know.**

**Jill.**

**I'm kidding! Geez, take a joke.**_  
But crash and crave you when you leave_

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?

**You don't have a basement.**

**The mansion does!**

**True!**

**OMG! WE SHOULD HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY! **

**Noooo….**

**Yes! I'll talk to Poppy later.**

**Poppy here! We can talk now!**

**We should have a slumber party! Like soon!**

**Maybe next week but yeah! I love the idea! We'll talk to Hannah and get her to convince Thierry.**

**Yay!**_  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum_

**No.**

**The fuck?**

**Oh geez, they got to you, damn.**

**Who?**

**Ash, Morgead, Quinn, Jez, etc. **

**Oh the whole gang of them?**

**Yeah.**

**Kind of…So no?**

**No.**

**No?**

**No.**

**Explain.**

**You make my heart stop.**

**Oh.**

**Yeah.**

**Well, that's a better reaction, but it makes me worry about your health.**

**Well it shouldn't. Thea's a good doctor.**

**For animals.**

**Thierry can afford a hospital.**

**True.**

_Is my love your drug?  
Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?  
_**Yes.**

**Good.**

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey, hey, so

**Hey baby.**

**Oh shut up.**_  
You love, your love your love, is my drug_

_I like your beard_

**Ha! Best way to end a song.**

**Yes.**

"So Gillian?"

"Yes?"

"Elaborate?"

I quickly grab David's hoodie and slip it on. Then I walk to the mike.

"Davidsmokedpot!" I quickly say into it before I run off stage and to the girls bathroom.

I really have to pee!

* * *

Your eyes kid you not. This is another update.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold is mind talk, **_italics is lyrics, _and everything else is normal.

* * *

Val POV:

Weelllll, that was interesting. I think Gillian said David smoked pot but I'm really not sure.

Oh well.

The DJ is talking to someone off the side of the stage thing so we're all just sitting here.

With nothing to do.

Well, I have nothing to do. Most of the Daybreakers are talking to their friends or soulmates. A lot of them are all talking to David. Gillian is still in the restroom, I think that's funny.

I kind of lied, I said I have nothing to do, but well. I actually kind of do.

I have Raven.

Speaking of which, she's looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

I look down at her and chuckle when I see her look down and blush.

We've…gotten closer, I guess you could say. Being on our own with Thistle does that to people. Since Morgead and Jez went to Daybreak and Pierce got fried, it's been pretty laid back.

Raven had wanted to join the Daybreakers but Thistle didn't.

At first, I didn't want to either but Raven is pretty stubborn.

Kind of like Morgead in that way.

Doesn't stop till she gets what she wants.

I like that about her. Actually, I like a lot of things about her. But I just haven't gotten round to tell her.

I mean, I think I pretty much showed her but, with Raven, you sometimes just don't know.

I smiled.

I was almost pretty sure I knew what had happened but not one hundred percent.

We had been arguing, like always, but over something stupid.

Her shorts.

They were short, Yeah, I liked how they looked but I didn't want others to see how they looked.

She got mad and said something along the lines of, "What does it matter to you what I wear? You're not anyone to tell me what I can and can't wear!"

And then, me being me, I said, "But I want to be," and then, of course, I kissed her. I mean, come on, that was perfect timing, you've got to admit that!

I thank whatever higher power is watching over us that no one besides us two were in the room. Thistle had left once we began arguing.

I'm sure some of the Daybreakers had heard us but if they did, they didn't mention it.

The DJ got back up to the stage and grabbed his clipboard, he looked down the list and then said, "Val. You're up next."

Raven started giggling as I got up.

I narrowed my eyes at her and then grinned as I walked up the steps.

I stood in front of the computer for a while and then a song popped into my head. I just didn't know the title.

**POPPY! **I yelled, that girl knows every song.

**Yes sir, how may I be of service?**

**What's that song that goes something like I wanna be your everything?**

**Oh, the Austin Mahone one?**

**I guess.**

**Say You're Just A Friend.**

**Thanks Poppy.**

**Who's it for?**

**Umm..no one.**

**No one? Like Raven?**

**Um, bye Poppy!**

I type the song name into the computer and wait for the guy to say it.

"Here's Val with _Say You're Just a Friend_ by Austin Mahone."

_Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time_

**Just since we were in the fourth grade. Hi Val.**

**Um, hi Raven.**

**Nervous? **

**Yeah, a little?**

**You don't sound nervous.**

**Well I am.**

**About singing or talking to me.**

**Umm.. both?**

**Sounded like a question.**

**Sorry?**

**That did too.**

**Well, my bad, woman. It's not every day that you come up and sing to people while you talk to the girl you kissed not too long ago. Especially if you've been thinking about that kiss since it happened.**

**I've been thinking about it.**

_But I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)_

**You kind of showed me what you thought.**

**Yeah I did.**

_Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine  
I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)_

**Oh fuck.**

**What?**

**Look at Jez. Her face.**

**She knows.**

**If she knows, so does Morgead.**

**HI KIDS!**

**Morgead we're not kids.**

**Raven, I beg to differ. You're kids in the sense that you don't know that you're feeling. But Ole' Wise Morgead here has come to shine the light upon your emotions.**

**Oh crap.**

**Val, you don't use that language.**

**Morgead, your language is worse. **

**True.**

**So as I was saying-**

**Morgead, I think this should be a conversation between Val and me, not you.**

**Oh, sorry, don't want to be a bother.**

**Yeah, right.**

**Val, be nice. He's leaving.**

**BYE KIDS!**

**Why does he call us kids?**

**I really don't know, Val, I just don't.**

I wanna be your everything,  
I want to be the one you need

**Do you really?**

**Yes, Raven, I do.**

**Oh.**_  
So tell me where ya been all my life,_

**In a gang with you, Thistle, Morgead and Jez. **

_Gonna make you mine tonight_

**Oh really now?**

**Maybe.**

**It's up to you.**

**We'll see.**_[2x]__  
Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
Yeah you say you're just a friend_

**That's cause we were just friends.**

**So we're not anymore?**

**Huh?**

**You said were.**

**Oh.**

**So.**

**Well…Ummm…**

Hey hey baby we've been on the phone  
Spending time together alone,

**We're never alone, we always have Thistle to watch over.**

**THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!**

**Thistle it kind of is.**

**Nu-uh. I left when yall started arguing cause I knew what was going to happen!**

**How?**

**Cause it's about freaking time!**

**Umm.. okay?**

_But every time we talk the words don't come out right  
_**Of course they don't come out right, Val! You argue with Raven!**

**Not always.**

**You're at a mix between Jez/Morgead and Mare/Ash.**

**Oh, crap.**

**That's bad.**

**Way to state the obvious Raven.**

**Shut up Val.**

**Why don't you make me?**

**I will, later.**

**EWW! GUYS! Keep it PG!**

**No ones telling you to stay here Thistle and besides, I meant I was going to knock him uncounsious later, using a baseball bat.**

_Oh oh, yeah e uh_

Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes  
I can tell that you're holding something inside  
I've been thinking bout you you you  
I've been thinking bout me me me

**Maybe just a little.**

_I wanna be your everything,  
I wanna be the one you need  
So tell me where ya been all my life,  
Gonna make you mine tonight_

_[2x]__  
Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
Yeah you say you're just a friend_

_[Flo Rida:]__  
In carol city spent most of my nights,  
Tryna make the world whistle  
It's a hell of a life_

**We've had a weird life.**

**And it keeps getting weirder.**

**True.**

_How I made them all get low  
Bring it back right around  
Let the good times roll feeling good right now  
But I remember Biz Markie  
1989 or maybe 90,  
Came to me like a song I wrote,  
Cutting class  
Chasing you 'cause you're all I want  
_**We hardly ever even went to class, Val.**

**But when we did.**

_Like you, you got what I need,  
And if not I'll just pretend  
Until I can get your friend_

**VAL!**

**Geez, calm down woman! **_  
I'm playing though  
But maybe there's a little truth sprinkle in 'em,  
We be catching eyes and I can see the twinkle in 'em  
Thought we'd be together until I seen the wrinkle in 'em  
But I guess not_

_[4x]__  
Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
Yeah you say you're just a friend_

**Val?**

**Yes Raven?**

**Maybe, I don't want to be..just friends.**

**Neither do I.**

**Sooo…**

**It's about time!**

**OH CRAP!**

**MORGEAD, THISTLE AND JEZ! LEAVE AND SHUT UP.**

**We're just happy for you guys.**

**Right, sure you are Jez.**

**We really are Raven.**

**Morgead, stop lying.**

**Val, he's not, we're serious.**

**We can all talk about this later.**

"So Val?"

"Yes Mr. DJ guy at the mike person?"

"Care to elaborate?"

"I really don't think I have to anymore."

Morgead, Jez and Thistle started hollering like animals in the back.

"Guys, shut up."

I walked down and to Raven.

"So about getting me to shut up?"

"Oh come here, you," she pulled me to her, and let's just say, this has been a very good day.

* * *

Might be the last one for today...I have a life you know?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

**Bold is mind talk, **_italics is lyrics, _and everything else is normal.

_**SO PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WANTING A LITTLE BIT OF DELOS REDFERN AND HAVE NO FEAR, YOUR WISH IS MY COMAND, SO…HERE HE IS, OUR FAVORITE VAMPIRE PRINCE!(:**_

* * *

Delos POV:

I'm quickly getting confused.

I have no idea what Gillian said before she ran off to the restroom and people keep bothering David about smoking 'pot'. Not sure what that is, but oh well.

Val and Raven are now making out in the corner, it was kind of touching, how he sang that song to her. It anyone asks, I never said that.

I have a bad ass prince image and I intend to keep it.

Back to Val, the song was nice, like I said, even though I'm not a big fan.

What I've been noticing is that the guys seem to mostly be going first sort of. And, the guys are being total saps about it.

For example, Ash and Quinn.

Those two are the most bad ass Daybreakers, besides myself, and they sing love songs.

Damn, can we say whipped?

Oh well, I really am not one to talk since I kind of plan on doing the exact same thing.

Sort of.

Maggie is always walking around the mansion singing this particular song.

Saying that she loves it.

I once asked her if she loved it more than me, and she said yes.

I didn't talk to her for an hour.

Those were very dark times.

**Delos?**

**Yeah?**

**Can you like, stop narrating in my head?**

**I'm doing that?**

**Yeah.**

**Sorry, I wasn't aware that I was.**

**It's okay.**

"Delos?"

I look up, the human boy at the stage looks around.

I stand up, letting go of Maggie, and walk up to the thing.

"What song are you going to sing."

"That song by the British-Irish boy band, One Direction? I think they're called."

"They have a lot of songs."

"The slow love song one."

"Oh, okay."

I narrow my eyes at him as he types it into the thing, I think it's called a computer, no, a laptop.

I walk to the stage, in front of the mike.

As I look around, I see Jill has finally walked out of the bathroom.

What was she doing in there?

**Hiding from David, I think he was mad at me for yelling that out loud.**

**Oh, I see.**

**You don't understand what I had said do you?**

**Not really.**

**I'll let Maggie explain it later.**

**Okay.**

I look around once more, Val and Raven are sitting together in a chair, much like the other soulmates have been doing so. Several girls I don't know smile at me and wink.

Oh wow, classy. At least have some self respect.

**You're slaying them, big guy.**

**What?**

**Delos, for a teenage boy, you really have much to learn.**

**No shit, Sherlock.**

**Who taught you that phrase?**

**Mary-Lynnette.**

**Figures, would be my soulmate to do that.**

**So, Ash, what were you saying?**

**They're attracted to you, Delos. Surely you got attention back at your kingdom.**

**Yes, but I ignored it.**

**Than ignore it here.**

**It's harder.**

**How so?**

**There human girls have no self respect or dignity. They truly don't know much.**

**Well, just sing for Maggie, forget about the other girls.**

**You're not much of an ass as everyone says you are.**

**Then you don't know me. But, I have been known to occasionally be nice when I'm in a good mood.**

**And you're in a good mood now?**

**Obviously. The girl of my dreams is in my arms and the world is for once, calm and peaceful.**

"Here we have Delos, singing _Little Things_ by One Direction."

Looking at Maggie, I see her raise an eyebrow.

I smile at her.

Something starts playing and I know right away that's not the song.

I look at the guy.

"Sorry, that's the post hardcore version by Built in Secrets. Ah, here's the right one."

The music starts and I look at Maggie.

This is the right version.

**So, Delos? One Direction.**

**It's Maggie's favorite band, lay off.**

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me_

**That's because we are made for each other.**

**Damn right we are.**

_But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
_**I don't have freckles.**

**I know, but it's in the song.**

**I knew that.**

**Right.**

**When'd you get all sarcastic?**

**I hang out with Quinn, Ash and Morgead when I'm not with you.**

**I know, and that's a scary thought.**

**Why?**

**They're not the best influence.**

**They have their moments.**

**Sure.**

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The crinkles by your eyes_

**How old do you think I am?!**

**Maggie, shut up. You know this song. Apparently, you love it more than me.**

**I was kidding Delos.**

**Didn't sound like you were.**

**Well, I was.**

_When you smile  
_**I love your smile.**

**I know you do Delos.**

**Good.**

_You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your __back__ at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

**Fuck that, I love you endlessly.**

**This is why you shouldn't hang out with them.**

**What do you mean?**

**You said fuck.**

**Actually, if I'm not mistaken, you taught me that word.**

**Oh, fuck, you're right.**

**I usually am.**

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if I do_  
_It's you_  
_Oh, it's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_

**Hell yeah, I am.**

**Who taught you hell?**

**Poppy.**

**Oh.**

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

**I like going to bed with you.**

**And I, you.**

**You're warm.**

**Really?**

**Yes.**

**You talk in your sleep.**

**WHAT?!**

**It's nothing bad, you just miss your mom.**

**That's it?**

**And you love me.**

**Well, you already knew that.**

**I like hearing you say it thought.**

**I love you.**

**I love you too, Maggie.**

**AWWWWW! LOOK AT THIS! SO SWEET!**

**And the mind raping begins.**

**Delos, it's our entertainment.**

**Yes, Poppy, I know that.**

**Then why are you complaining?**

**Cause it's annoying?**

**Oh well.**

**I hate these people.**

**You love us, Delos.**

**I love Maggie, not you.**

**Deep down in your heart you love all of us.**

**I highly doubt that, Jez.**

**We're family, you have to love me!**

**And Ash, can't forget Ash. You love Ash too!**

**Shut up, Ash.**

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

**Told you, Maggie. Even they know.**

**Oh geez.**_  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

**What else do I say? **

**Nothing.**

**Delos.**

**Maggie.**

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The sound of your voice on tape_  
_You never want_  
_To know how much you weigh_  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

**Doesn't everyone squeeze into jeans?**

**Yeah, cause they're all tight.**

**It's cause yall wear Skinney Jeans.**

**OH NO! WE HAVE SPS!**

**SPS?**

**Skinney Pants Syndrome!**

**It's that from So Random?**

**I thought it was Sonny With A Chance.**

**Why are we discussing Disney Channel Shows?**

**Ash asked a question, Mare answered. Thistle commented. Poppy was Poppy. You asked a question, Poppy explained. Maggie asked another question, Morgead said something, and yeah, there you have it, Jez.**

**Okay.**

_But you're perfect to me  
_**How the hell am I perfect? I'm not *****stunningly, super-model beautiful, or a genius, or a warrior*! [Thanks to _Winterowl312 _for giving me this discription of Maggie!]  
**

**Yes you are.**

**I think it's funny how we all say we're not this or that, yet we all end up with a somewhat, relative, happy ending.**

**Quinn, though most people don't understand your sense of humor, that's actually a pretty good description of all of our stories.**

**Isn't it? Damn, I'm a genius! But, then again, I already knew this, thanks for proving me right Maggie.**

**You're welcome!**

**YOU ARE NOT A GENIUS QUINN! THE ONLY GENIUS IS ME!**

**Damn, calm down, Mary.**

**Hehe, okay.**

**Ash?**

**Yeah, Delos?**

**Is she okay?**

**I have no idea.**

**ASH REDFERN!**

**Mary-Lynnette Carter.**

**Don't get smart with me, boy.**

**Good bye everyone!**

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

Y_ou'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

**No matter how many times I tell you that you're fucking amazing!**_  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

**You're a Princess!**_  
If I let you know I'm here for you_

**I've always been here.**

**It got you locked up with me though.**

**But we got out.**

**True, Delos, very true.**_  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

**Love you Delos.**

**Love you too, Maggie.**

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_'Cause it's you,_  
_Oh, it's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_And I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all your little things_

"There you have it folks, even boys who look like total badasses, have a heart."

"I don't just look like a total bad ass, I am a bad ass," I say to the stage guy.

"I'm sure."

I narrow my eyes at him when I hear Maggie call my name.

"Delos! Don't you dare!"

"I wasn't going to do anything!" I whine.

"Delos."

I growl but walk over to her, pouting.

"Next person up is…"

* * *

I finally did Delos! Thank you to Winterowl312 for giving me the idea for this, a loooong time ago. Like, back in November. Hope this isn't too OOC.

This is officially the last update of the day.

I'll be back Friday.!

Review and tell me what you think!

OMG, FOUR (?) CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, HOW AWESOME IS THIS!?


	17. Chapter 17

Mark POV

Oh no. I don't want to do this. I mean, I do, just to show Jade that I really do love her but still, come on, did it have to be in front of all the Daybreakers? Especially those that weren't human. Like Quinn, Morgead, sometimes Delos and especially his own sister's soulmate/ his own soulmate's brother, Ash?

Mark sucked it up, he had to be a man and stand up to the one's Poppy called the Baddies. He walked up to the stage and went to where the DJ was at, not giving him a chance to say anything to him, Mark started typing in the song. It was Jade's favorite song by this certain artist. She would love it. She had to. By singing this song, Mark opened up a door to let the Baddies ridicule him for a while, an extremely long while. But Jade was worth it.

"Okay, here we have Mark singing Prince Royce's song _Addicted_."

_Ohh Yeah Oh_

_Sleeping in _

_Sunday morning_

More like every morning.

_bodies intertwined_

_Mark avoided looking at Ash or his sister._

_Playing fake _

_we're awake _

_but we don't wanna rise_

_I saved a place on my chest _

_for you to rest you head_

_On me_

_A part of me is a mess _

_I must confess_

_It's time to come clean_

_I am addicted to your touch_

Yes, I must admit I am addicted.

_Aww Marky is getting all sentimental, _Quinn said.

Stupid telepathic, short made vampire.

Quinn frowned.

_No other woman's made me want it this much_

_I cannot resist the worth of your hips _

_Oh really now, _Ash asked.

Mark gulped.

_A single servings never enough_

_And Mary-Lynnette is asking for you to explain that last line, _Ash told him.

_Cause im addicted to your touch_

_Ohh_

_My schedule is your today _

_Im not in a rush_

It's not like Circle Daybreak ever sends _me _out on any mission.

_You could be my little coffee bean_

Jade was smiling at that line.

_And I will be the mug_

He grinned over at her.

_Lets rent a movie tonight_

_And snuggle up inside_

_Get some protection, _Jez said.

_Yeah, from Ash, _Morgead said.

_My brother wouldn't do anything, _Kestrel said.

_Wanna bet on that, little sister? _ Ash asked.

_Ash, do something and you'll regret it, _Rowan and Jade said.

_Ohh Yeah_

_And when the credits arrive_

_I'll be by your side_

_Letting you know_

_I am addicted to your touch_

_No other woman's made me want it this much_

_I cannot resist the worth of your hips _

Mark looked at Jade while he sang this line and avoided looking at Ash or Mary-Lynnette.

_A single servings never enough_

_Cause im addicted to your touch_

_Yeah, I want your neck_

_I want your shoulders_

_I want to be_

_The only one to hold you_

_You are the only one that holds me, _Jade told him.

_Excuse me? Ash interrupted._

_I want your legs_

_I want your arms_

_I wanna be_

_Inside your heart_

_How are you not in my heart, you're my soulmate._

_And apparently you get to be in my head, _Mark said.

_If I don't have you next to me_

_I'll probably lose my sanity_

_I am hooked on you_

_Addicted_

_I am addicted to your touch (mi amor)_

_No other woman's made me want it this much_

_I cannot resist the worth of your hips _

_A single servings never enough_

_Cause im addicted to your touch_

_I am addicted to your touch (adito a tu amor)_

_I didn't know you knew French, _Morgead asked.

_Idiot, that's Spanish, _Quinn corrected.

_Stupid vampire, _Mark insulted Morgead.

_Say that again stupid human._

_What was that Morgead?_

_Nothing sweetie._

_No other woman's made me want it this much_

_I cannot resist the worth of your hips _

_A single servings never enough_

_Cause im addicted to your touch_

_Whoa _

_Addicted to your touch_

_Oh_

_Im addicted to your touch_

"Mark, you have talent. You look about sixteen years old and I can tell you that even from here, some people, I'm assuming that's your sister and her boyfriend, don't look too happy at you. But anyways, awesomely done. Next person is…"


	18. Chapter 18

Jade POV

Sitting down next to Mark with their fingers intertwined, listening to the voices of her friends and family, Jade was content.

Things like this never happened on the island, there was no such thing as karaoke there. They said you couldn't listen to music from the Outside.

She could hear the thoughts of some of the men in here, they liked the girls, thought they looked pretty and were jealous of the guys, because they had the pretty girls and looked good. The other women in here felt the same way, they wanted the guys cause they looked hot but wanted to kill the girls for being hotter than them.

Jade then heard something that caught her attention, _the little one there, the one with silvery hair, such a light blond it looks white. That one. I want to be in her spot, next to the super cute guy she's with. The boy with dark hair and blue eyes and a natural tan. _She turned around to look for who said it.

There. It was a girl with natural, curly red hair and round, bright, brown eyes. She was short, about Poppy's height and had a heart shaped face. The girl looked about Jade's age, close to fifteen or sixteen and was human. She was also looking straight at Mark; then she lifted her head and saw Jade looking at her, causing the human girl to glare at her.

Jade tilted her head slightly to the left, showing curiosity and confidence in her eyes which were green, natural human green at the moment. Then she made them go silvery, keeping her lips over her canines, she looked at the other girl straight in the eyes, making her turn away in fright.

When her eyes went more silvery, she turned around back to face the singer but felt Mark looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What was that?"

"She wanted you," was all she said, then she let go of his hand and stood up, walking to the DJ as her called her name.

Without being told to do so, she typed in the name of the song she wanted to sing and went up to the mike.

She pushed the human girl with red hair out of her mind and the song started playing.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

Actually, she and Mark were only sixteen. Thus sounds more like a Poppy and James song, they first met when they were five.

_I close my eyes and the flash back starts_

_Im standing there_

_On the balcony in summer air_

Ahh, singing along to radio commercials and dancing in a shirt.

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say, "Hello"_

_Little did I know?_

That Aunt Opal was killed by a werewolf

And a human was my soulmate, named Mark

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said… _

I couldn't smell cause of the stupid goats.

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

Like Briar Creek or Thierry's mansion

_I'll be waiting_

_All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say, "Yes"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

So you snuck in the shack to follow us…

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if he knew_

You kept quiet cause you were curious…

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while oh_

_Oh, oh cause you were Romeo_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me _

You're my soulmate, so yes everything.

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said…_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say, "Yes"_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

Telling us that humans are just vermin, never fall in love or break cover to them

_This love is difficult but its real_

Difficult, blah, dangerous if they knew, but yes it most definitely is real.

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

Once we have the four Wild Powers.

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

Bet'cha Mary-Lynnette did.

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

She just had to wait a year.

_My faith in you was fading_

Nope, never has; never will.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

Briar Creek is the outskirt, of Oregon.

_And I said…_

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this is thy head? I don't know what you're thinking_

_He knelt to the ground and out a ring and said…_

_Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad _

_You'll pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. _

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

Again, jeez, we were sixteen!

As Jade finished singing, she saw the red head glare at her, so she narrowed her turning silver eyes at her, causing her to flinch and look away again.

When Jade looked at the Daybreakers, some had their eyebrows raised. She just grinned at them and went to sit next to Mark again.

"Amazing, seriously, you lot is full of talented people. Alright next up is…"


	19. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I know, I know, I haven't updated this in like forever. Okay, maybe not forever, but a really long time. I apologize for that.**

**The thing is, I had a whole bunch of chapters typed up for all of my stories.**

**Chapter Two of Turn To You, Iliana, Hannah and Galen's chapters for Karaoke Night, Mind Raped (Chapter 8) and Expecting (Chapter 9) for You Never Know and even another one-shot but they are all in my USB.**

**I let my friend borrow that USB the second to last day of school and didn't realize she still had it until right after I got home the last day. So I texted her and we figured out a solution.**

**She's going to be mailing me the USB and now I just have to wait until I get it in the mail.**

**So as of right now, I have no idea when those stories are going to be updated.**

**However, for those of who also like Harry Potter besides Vampire Academy, Night World or Twilight, I am in the process of writing a second chapter for a HP fanfic. (I'm typing it in Harry Potter font, even though FanFiction has no fonts, and it looks so cool!).**

**Sorry, about the delays!**

**I'll let you know when I can update! (Though, you'll probably be able to tell because I'll most likely just put up another chapter.)**

**Hope you are all having a fantastic summer!**


	20. Chapter 20

So I have this notebook where my ideas for Karaoke Night were fist written in. While I can't give you the chapters I already had written, I could write another one.

P.S. I thought I should let you know that my friend told me she put the USB in the mail on Sunday so all that is left to do, is wait.

Disclaimer: I don't know if I've done one for this story in a while but I thought I should let you know anyways. Obviously, I do not own the Night World series or any of the songs used or anything you might recognize as the work of someone else.

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!

To lovemyself, thank you. I hope to one day be a writer, maybe as a side job or something (my dream goal is to be a psychologist for children) but it means a lot of know that something thinks I have the potential to be one.

Nooooooooooow, on with the story.

As always (or sometimes), **Bold **is mind talk, _italics _is lyrics and normal is whatever else is left.

* * *

The night was moving along fairly well, Jez thought. No one has died, few have been threatened, by surprising people.

As Jade was singing, no one felt the need to comment or mess with her. Ash was the only person who could mess with her. He made that blatantly clear, and even he didn't feel like annoying her.

The only real surprising part was when she scared the human girl that wanted Mark.

It was adorable.

"Jez thinks something is adorable? What?" A deep voice whispered into her ear.

"Stop listening in on my thoughts you creep," Jez said, frowning."

"I'm not a creep and you know it, Jezebel."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Jezebel, Morgy?"

"About as many times as I call you that. And don't call me Morgy, you idiot."

"You're the idiot, idiot. Now let me go so I can go up there."

"Make me proud, babe," Morgead said as he let go of Jez's waist, allowing her to stand up and walk to the stage.

"Shut up," she said.

Standing next to the DJ, Jez could smell his cologne. It was strong and not very good.

Shaking her head, she starting thinking of all the songs she had ever heard. Then one popped into her head. It was a song that her cousin Claire had always been singing and listening to back when she lived with her.

Typing that song in, she smirked at Morgead.

**What are you up to?** He asked.

**You'll see.**

"Here's Jez with the song _Battlefield_ by Jordan Sparks."

**Why do I have the feeling that this is about that day you came to fight me for control of the gang?**

**Because it is?**

"Jez."  
"Hi, Morgead."  
"You came back."  
"Apparently."  
"Where the hell have you been?"** You know you never did answer that question.**

**Yes I did.**

**No, you said "I can't tell you."**

**Which was true.**

**You're an idiot, you know that right?**

**You're the idiot, not me. But why do you think that?**

**I would have understood had you told me.**

**No you wouldn't have. You would have gone insane and attacked me with everything you had. You would have probably killed me because I left you with no explanation as to where I was going and to live with humans.**

**If you had explained I would have accepted it. I would have been pissed but I'd have gotten over it because it was you.**

**I'm getting mixed emotions here. Are you mad or telling me you love me enough that you become an idiot when I'm around?**

**I'm mad at the fact that I love you so much that I become stupid wherever you're concerned.**

**That's sweet. I guess.**

**Sing woman.**

_Don't try to explain your mind__  
__I know what's happening here_

**You're going stupid aren't you?**

**Have I ever told you how much I love your voice?**

**No, but it's nice to hear.**

_One minute it's love and suddenly__  
__It's like a battle-field_

The challenge had been issued and accepted; there was nothing more to say. They were now facing each other ready to fight.

**I remember that. That's from when you came to challenge me as leader right?**

**Yup. You were in one of your Extremely Excited States. I had to have the upper-hand.**

**Jez, you know I'll always be on top right?**

**I'm going to act as if I didn't just hear a reference to my cousin's sex life!**

**Ash! How many times do we have to tell you not to be eavesdropping?!**

**Oh come off it, cousin. You were part of the mind raping too!**

**Yes, but this is my conversation with Morgead. Did I get involved in your conversation with Mary-Lynnette?**

**YES!**

**LIES! NOW LEAVE!**

**NO!**

_One word turns into a__  
__Why is it the smallest things that tear us down__  
__My world's nothing when you're gone__  
__I'm out here without a shield_

**I have a shield.**

**That stupid thing you call a shield hurts. **

**That's what the Shockwave is supposed to do. It leaves you shocked and unable to move for a while.**

**If you're a vampire. You sent me three waves of that, I could have died!**

**But you didn't! And how was I supposed to know you were living the human life?**

**Human life? That sounds like a sick reality tv show.**

**OMG! WE SHOULD HAVE A REALITY TV SHOW!**

**NO! Poppy, stop right now. Don't you dare think about it.**

**Booo! Jez you're no fun.**

**I think Jez if fun, real fun.**

**Morgead, stop being a pervert. Poppy, Yes because having 18 or more teenagers in one huge mansion with a basement full of training rooms and all sorts of illegal weapons is a whole lot of fun and is exactly what needs to be on tv. Did I mention that this mansion happens to be Circle Daybreak headquarters?**

**No.**

**Well I did now. Now don't do anything stupid.**

**Buzzkill.**

**Oh calm down, Poppet. I'll buy you a Venom later.**

**YAY!**

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing__  
__Oh no_

**I wouldn't consider a backstabbing friend, nothing.**

**Well he's nothing now, right Morgead?**

**Yup. You took care of him.**

**You bet I did.**

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again__  
__Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

**I don't think anyone really did.**

**Well, the war hasn't happened yet so..**

**It's not a war, it's an apocalypse.**

**It hasn't happen yet.**

**It's delayed.**

**Got stopped in traffic didn't it?**

**I think it was and then did something illegal to make it move faster but got arrested and is sitting in prison for life.**

**It's scary how child like your mind is sometimes, Jez.**

**Yeah, but you love me.**

**That I do.**

**Good.**

_You know I never wanna hurt you__  
__Don't even know what we're fighting for__  
_

**For the humans, babe.**

**I know that.**

**Then why'd you say you didn't.**

**Go to hell Morgead.**

_Why does love always feel like ...__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)_

_Why does love always feel like ...__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__Why does love always feel like__Can't swallow our pride,_

**I think we both have that problem. We're too stubborn.**

**If you would just give for once.**

**No!**

He hissed at her, an amazingly reptilian sound.  
"Got anything else?" Jez said, grinning down at him with narrowed eyes. Every bruise on her body hurt afresh in the aftermath of the blast-but she wasn't going to let him see that. "No? I didn't think so."  
Morgead's upper lip lifted. "Drop dead, Jezebel."  
Nobody was allowed to use her full name. "You first, Morgy," she suggested, and leaned harder on the  
stick.  
The green eyes were beautifully luminous now, with sheer anger and hatred. "So kill me," he said nastily.  
"Morgead-"  
"It's the only way you're going to win. Otherwise I'm just going to lie here and wait to recharge. And  
when I've got enough Power I'll hit you again."  
"You never know when it's over, do you?"  
'It's never over."  
Jez bit down on a rush of fury and exasperation. 'I didn't want to have to do this," she snarled, "but I  
will."  
She didn't kill him. Instead, she hurt him.  
She grabbed his wrist and locked it, with her hand holding his and her stick on top of his wrist. She  
could use leverage here to cause severe pain- or to break the bone.  
"Give up, Morgead."  
"Bite me."  
"I'm going to break your wrist."  
"Fine. I hope you enjoy it." He kept glaring.  
Like a little kid threatening to play on the freeway, Jez thought, and suddenly, inexplicably she was  
almost overcome by laughter. She choked it back.  
She didn't want to break his wrist. But she knew she had to. And she had to do it soon, before he regenerated enough Power to hit her again. She  
couldn't take another of those blasts.  
"Morgead, give!" She put enough pressure on his wrist that it really hurt.  
He gave her the evil eye through dark lashes.  
"You're so stubborn!"

**And you aren't?**

**I never said I wasn't.**

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag__  
__If we can't surrender__  
__then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no__Both hands tied behind my back with nothing__  
__(nothing)__  
__Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again__  
__I don't wanna fall for it now__I never meant to start a war__  
__You know I never wanna hurt you__  
__Don't even know what we're fighting for__Why does love always feel like ...__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__  
__[repeat]__I guess you better go and get your armor__  
__(get your armor)__  
__Get your armor (get your armor)__  
__I guess you better go and get your armor__  
__(get your armor)__  
__Get your armor (get your armor)__  
__I guess you better go and get your__We could pretend that we are friends tonight__  
__And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright__  
__Cause baby we don't have to fight__  
__And I don't want this love to feel like__A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,__  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),__  
__A battlefield (oh), a battlefield__I guess you better go and get your armor__  
__I never meant to start a war (start a war)__  
__You know I never wanna hurt you__  
__Don't even know what we're fighting for__  
__(fighting, fighting for)__Why does love always feel like ...__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__  
__a battlefield (battlefield)__  
__[repeat]__I guess you better go and get your armor__  
__(get your armor)__  
__Get your armor (get your armor)__  
__I guess you better go and get your armor__  
__(get your armor)__  
__Get your armor (get your armor)__[slowly fade]__  
__Why does love always feel like__  
__(whooaa ooow)__  
__Why does love always feel like__  
__(whooaa ooow)__  
__A battlefield, a battlefield..__[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]__  
__I never meant to start a war__  
__Don't even know what we're fighting for__  
__I never meant to start a war__  
__Don't even know what we're fighting for__  
__(whooaa ooow)_

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say that you and your boyfriend have had some problems in the past," the DJ said once she finished singing.

"Something like that," Jez said, walking off the stage to stand in front of Morgead, "Stubborn bastard."

"I love you too baby," Morgead said.

Jez sat down on his lap, "I want ice cream."

"So do I. Let's go get some, I think I saw a gas station down the street from here."

Both stood up and walked out the door without letting anyone know where they were going.

Even though many did wonder.


	21. Chapter 21

Lupe sighed. All of the love and the soulmate couple stuff was getting to her.

One thing that she had always wanted in her life was for someone to love her. But of course, no one could love her.

She was a werewolf. Who could love a werewolf? No one that's who.

One vampire could.

She shook her head, she couldn't start thinking about that right now. So many vampires and telepaths in here. The people of Circle Daybreak were good people fighting for the right reason but they were a handful. They were a strange, deranged family of sorts. Lupe had seen how they invaded everyone's minds and used secrets they found to tease, blackmail and insult each other with.

If they knew her secret, she would never hear the end of it.

Jez and Morgead had left, something about ice cream.

The DJ had called for a short break, claiming he had to go to the bathroom again, the bladder on that man.

Lupe looked around, all of the soulmate couples looked happy. Even those without soulmates seemed at peace.

Looking around, she could see love directed to others. Some were new, such as Phil loving Iliana and the whole Val/Raven situation. Of course none would be as shocking as her secret.

The person that Lupe found herself falling for. They would have a field day with that one.

The DJ walked up to the stage. "Alright people, our next singer is Lupe, I think that's what this thing called writing says."

Poppy huffed indignantly and Lupe smiled.

Walked up to the laptop, Lupe sighed. It seemed to be a confession night for the Daybreakers and as she was a Daybreaker, she would have to confess something.

While she was sitting she had been thinking of what song to sing and she hadn't had the slightest idea of what would be best, but standing at the laptop, she knew the perfect song.

"Apparently, Lupe has feeling she doesn't want. Here's _Hate That I Love You_ by Rihanna featuring Ne-Yo," the DJ said.

_That's how much I love you_

**What secrets do you have, Lupe?**

**Ash, that's for me to know and for you-**

**To find out?**

**No, to shove up your ass.**

**Defensive. You don't want us to know do you?**

**What gave you that idea?**

_That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you_

**Lupe, why didn't you tell us?**

**What are you talking about Poppy?**

**You got yourself a soulmate.**

**No I don't.**

**Yes you do, I can tell.**

**If he was my soulmate, I would know.**

**SO THERE IS SOMEONE?!**

**Shh. Poppy, call down.**

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

**What's he like?**

**He's a fighter and that's all I'm telling you, North.**

**Boo, you're no fun. I'll find out anyways.**

**I know you will, sadly.**

_Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips

Lupe's mind started to wander. She had kissed him.

Once, but it wasn't something she often thought about, around other people.

It was on Valentine's day. Poppy had convinced Thierry to decorate the mansion in hearts, red, pink and white. Everyone was giving out cards and candies and the couples were going places and Lupe had been a bit put down.

She didn't have anyone.

Until she went to her room and found a long, red rose on her bed. There was a card next to it and on it was only one line written in fancy writing.

_**I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me. **_

That one line filled her with such happiness that she began to skip around the whole mansion, oblivious to the whispering and stares.

She had come across Nilsson in the basement training room, she had no idea how she had gotten there.

He asked her what had her so happy and she had responded in a way she normally wouldn't.

She walked up to him, only a couple of inches were between them.

She stood up on her tippy-toes and placed her lips on his for three seconds and then skipped out of the room and back to her own.

Lupe avoided him after that.

_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

But I hate it...  


She hadn't not being able to be alone with him anymore, it got too awkward. Sure when it was necessary on missions, they would talk but it was always strictly professional.

_You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you_

Another rose had been delivered at the end of the day, she had seen it when she stepped out of the shower. A note attached to it. _**Thank you.**_

_For too long that's wrong_

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

Their predicament was weird. They had feelings for the other but didn't act upon them and no one else noticed. Add the fact that he was a vampire and she a werewolf. It made it weirder.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)_

**Come on, Lupe, you can tell us.**

**No, Quinn, I can't.**

**And why not?**

**Cause.**

**That's not a reason.**

**Well it's my reason. So deal with it.**

_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go_

**LUPE! COME ON GIRL!**

**JAMES! CONTROL POPPY! PLEASE!**

**I'M NOT AN ANIMAL THAT NEEDS TO BE CONTROLED!**

**STOP YELLING!**

**Lupe, I apologize on behalf of Poppy.**

**Thank you James.**

**JAMES! YOU'RE MEAN.**

**Poppy, calm donw.**

**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

_And I hate that I love you so (oh..)_

You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

She had been able to make him laugh once. Jez and Morgead were arguing one day and it was heard everywhere in the mansion.

Nilsson had walked into the living room and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. The T.V. was on and she was watching the movie Just Go With It.

"I wonder what happened this time," he had said.

"Morgead said something stupid and Jez overreacted," she responded.

"How long until they make up?"

"More like make out but I say Morgead will cave in about three minutes and kiss her."

True to her thoughts, three minutes later, the yelling stopped.

Nilsson laughed, "You sure you're not psychic?"

"No. They're just always like that."

Two minutes after that it started up again.

"DON'T KISS ME, IDIOT!" Jez had yelled.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT, IDIOT!" Morgead yelled back.

_Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_

**Can you please tell me?**

**Rowan, maybe later.**

**Thank you.**

**You're welcome.**

**SO YOU TELL HER BUT NOT ME?!**

**I'll tell you later, after I tell Rowan. Much, much later.**

**Fine.**

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
_

**Lupe, Maggie wants to know what's going on with you.**

**Tell her that I'll tell her when I tell Rowan, Delos.**

**Mare wants to know too.**

**She does or you, Ash?**

**Both actually.**

**Tell Mare that she can be there when I tell Maggie and Rowan.**

**AND POPPY! POPPY TOO!**

**Poppy stop talking about yourself in the third person.**

**Jade and Thea want to know too.**

**Jade, you and Thea can join too. You know what, girls night out, after this. **

**YAY!**

**WITHOUT POPPY!**

**NOOOOOO! WHY?!**

**I'm kidding Poppy, you can go to.**

**Yes!**

**But you have to remain calm for the rest of today.**

**Okie!**

**That's not being calm.**

**I'm sorry. Is this better?**

**Much.**

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me

Maybe one day, I can actually tell you straight up and do something about it.

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

She'll be able to kiss him whenever the hell she pleased.

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

She grew up with him around her. She was always in awe of him for some reason.

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me...  
_

_Yeah... Oh...  
That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you_

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so...

"Want to tell us who that was about, Lupe?" the DJ asked her.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's personal."

"I guess."


End file.
